


Stalker : The first meeting

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Gomen I'll write it later, I'm in hurry right now~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Stalker : The first meeting  
 **Pairing :** InooBu  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, A little comedy  
 **Summary :** (Gomen I'll write it later, I'm in hurry right now~)

  
~~~  
Every school have its own popular students, right? This school is no different. Hirokuni high school has a group of boys that being every students' idol. That group of boys is consist of Yabu Kota, Yaotome Hikaru, and Takaki Yuya. Actually they are not just idols on their school but also outside the school. They made a band that is very popular around the town lately.

When they are populars student then there are nerds too. For example is Inoo Kei and Arioka Daiki. They are the best students for their past 2 years on that school. Daiki got the 1st place while Inoo got the second place. But unlike common nerds they are very tellented, good looking and have angelic face. Daiki is a year and 10 months younger than Inoo, but they are in the same class, because Daiki skips two grade, you can imagine how smart he is right?  
Daiki and Inoo are good friend, but they have differences of course. That difference is that Daiki is popular while Inoo is not.

"Why are they so annoying lately?!" Inoo said in desperate while trying to read his book. The situasion is very unpleasant for him. They are some fan girl screaming on the hall way. Daiki laughs at him and points to their school's magazine.

"Black Rose. Thay have been a big hit lately. They release their new single tonight." Daiki says. No wonder why is it so noisy, the girls are screaming over the Black Rose.

"Then your boyfriend will be busy tonight?" Inoo asks. Yup, Daiki has a boyfriend and his boyfriend is a member of the Blck Rose.

"Yeah. Though he promised I can go back stage this time~ so I can see him tonight. You should go with me~" Daiki sugested. Well it is better than doing nothing, but Inoo is not a type of guy who loves going out for a band meeting or such.

"I guess I'll pass." Inoo decline. Daiki sighs before he turns delight again.

"Hey, my boyfriend says Black Rose is looking for a keyboardist." Daiki tells to Inoo. Daiki knows how tellented Inoo is. How he can play so complicated music with piano as well as keyboard too, that's why he tells this to Inoo.

"Then?"

"Why don't you join them. You're good at keyboard and piano. You'll be famous if you join them~" Daiki says, Inoo doesn't interested even a single bit to that, so he shakes his head.

"No thanks, I rather sleep at home." Inoo lazily says as he leans his head to his table. Daiki sighs, he knows Inoo just thinking about his sleep and his stomach.

\--

Their teacher enters the class, the noisy class turns into a silent scary class. This teaches is very scary and strict. No one is dared to off topic, or not paying attention. No one except someone who sits on the corner.

"Who is that brat?! He dare to sleep on my class?!" Mr Izuin, the scary teacher, yells and walking approach the sleeping student.  
"Oi! Wake up!" Mr Izuin slaps Inoo's head with a thick book. Inoo wakes up and rubs his eye and head.

"What?" Inoo asks innocently as if he is innocent. This makes mr Izuin got evn more angry.

"You again huh?! Inoo Kei? It's the 20th time you sleep during my class!" Mr izuin scolds Inoo. But Inoo doesn't listen to it.

"I'll be awake if you teach me something I don't know yet. Got that?" Inoo says impolitely. Mr Izuin gritting his teeth and takes a paper with a complicated math problem on it.

"Do this on the board. If you can then I forgive you, but if you can't then get out from my class forever." Mr izuin says strictly. Inoo sighs and take the paper, he grabs a marker and writes the answer within second.

"This is child's play. Teach me something worth of my time, then I'll be awake." Inoo says impolitely again when he finishes the math problem. Mr Izuin can say nothing, Inoo got the answer right, but his words are just to insulting for mr Izuin.

"GET OUT OF MY CLASS!" Mr Izuin said, making everyone jolts. Daiki is not worry even a bit about Inoo since he knows Inoo is fine with it.

"Okay." Inoo says as he walks out the class room. Inoo smiles, oh this is just as he wanted it to be. He really hates mr Izuin and out from his class is really a good choice for Inoo.

Inoo walks to the music room, luckly no one was there. Next to it is the nurse office, but no one is there too. Inoo entered tha music room and sits on the piano's chair. This is what he do when he has nothing to do, playing the piano makes him feels happy.

"What should I play?" Inoo asks to himself. He ended up looking for some music sheets under the chair. He takes out a bunch of it and scans it with his eyes one by one, untill a certain song catches his attention.

"Chopin's Grande Valse Brillante opus 18. This is interesting~" Inoo says as he puts the sheets on the piano. He is different from other teenager who loves bands and such, he loves classical music the most. Though he also likes pops and rock, but classical is his first choice.  
He chooses Grande Valse Brillante opus 18 this time. It is a quite complex song, popular, and also a very good song. He starts playing it, he tries some notes first, then he plays the song.

"Mmmmm mmmm mmm~" Inoo humming the song while playing it with his beautiful fingers. Anyone would flail over him if they see how angelic Inoo is when he is playing a piano. He looks so incredible.  
When he finishes the song he smiles happily and hums the song again. He was about to look for another sheet music but he heard someone claping his hands.

"Wow it was wonderful." The young tall guy commented. Inoo looks at him and tilts his head. He doesn't know who he is but it looks familiar.

"And you are?" Inoo asks coldly. He always been like that, he acts tough and cold towards people while his true self is spoiled and cute.

"Yabu Kota, 3-C. May I know your name?" Yabu asks politely. Inoo looks away from the guy, he search for another sheet music to play.

"Inoo Kei, 3-A." He replied coldly again while choosing some sheets music. Yabu approach him and sits on a chair beside the piano.

"Why aren't you in class?" Yabu asks.

"Mr Izuin send me out. Why aren't you?" Asked back but he doesn't look at Yabu at all. He is having his consentration on the papers on his laps.

"I got fever, the head master send me to nurse office." Yabu says cheerfully. Inoo looks at the tall guy. He can see how pale Yabu is, he also can see how handsome he is.  
"Hey... Do you know Black Rose?" Yabu asks out of the blue. Inoo nods and plays some notes on the piano.

"I know. My friend's boyfriend is the bassist. Why?" Inoo answers casually. He still plays the paino, slowly this time.

"I happen to be their leader." Yabu says. Now, Inoo knows why his face is familiar, he was on the cover of the local magazine and school magazine.

"Really?" Inoo says plainly.

"Yeah. And I was just wondering..." Yabu paused a little. He is a bit hessiatant to ask since Inoo has been very cold to him, but he needs to ask.

"Would you like to..." Yabu paused again. Inoo stops playing the keyboards. The awkward silence filling them before Yabu finally continued :

"Be my band's keyboardist?"

TBC

~~~  
Gomen, I have like 50 numbers of homework I have to do so...  
Please do leave me a comment,  
I'll reply it as soon as I can...  
and,  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!  



	2. Stalker : Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inoo gives the answer about Yabu's question, and it doesn't really what Yabu wants, but well, he is Yabu Kota, He'll find a way to get what he wants~

**Title :** Stalker : Answer  
 **Pairing :** InuuBu, a little HikaDai  
 **Rating :** PG to NC (But mostly PG and for this chap PG)  
 **Genre :** Romance, a little comedy, a little drama  
 **Summary :** Inoo gives the answer about Yabu's question, and it doesn't really what Yabu wants, but well, he is Yabu Kota, He'll find a way to get what he wants~

 

  
~~~  
Inoo smiles bitterly and shakes his head. There is a reason he doesn't want it, and that is : he hates popularity. He thought that popularity makes him annoyed. He doesn't want anyone to bother him, so unpopular suits him the best.

"No. Thank you." Inoo says as he plays the piano again. He plays the Flower Waltz. Usually this song is play for ballroom dance, it has such relaxing tones and romantic atmosphere. Inoo loves this song so much.

"Why? Come on, please reconsider it." Yabu says with pleading eyes. Inoo keeps shakes his head. He doesn't tell the reason to Yabu, he just decline it.  
"Please. I really think you are the best for my band's keyboardist!" Yabu says again, this time with puppy eyes. Inoo finds it cute, but he keeps decline by shaking his head.  
"Pleeeaaseee~ Look at you! You are talented, charismatic, and good looking. You suit to be a star~" Yabu is persistent. He doesn't give up easily and he won't stop asking Inoo to be their keyboardist until Inoo say yes.

"No." Inoo decline again. Yabu pouts a little. But he promises himself he won't give up.

"I'll keep asking you until you say yes!" Yabu says, a bit childishly, but it suits his cute face. Though actually Yabu has a strong personality, he is very kind, independent, and caring.

"You sound like a kid." Inoo says with irritated tone. He looks at Yabu's pleading eyes and giggles.  
"You look like a kid too!" Inoo teases and leave the room. Yabu follows him from behind. Inoo walks toward the toilet and Yabu keep following him.  
Inoo notices that Yabu is following him. So he stops in front of the toilet's door.

"Why are you following me?" Inoo crosses his hands and looks at Yabu coldly.

"I'll follow you everywhere until you say yes." Yabu says. This is a method that he uses so Inoo would say yes. He doesn't know this is effective or not but he knows this is worth a try. Though he is a bit forcing Inoo, but he just want Inoo to join his band.

"Don't stalk me!" Inoo says and enters the toilet. Yabu was about to follow but Inoo enters the cubicle quickly.  
Yabu stands by the door's cubicle, crossing his hands.

"I swear I'll get you into my band!" Yabu says. Yabu just met Inoo, but he has a feeling for Inoo already. A feeling that Inoo would make such good combination for his band. He is sure that Inoo will be popular.

"Why are you so persistent you dork?!" Inoo shouts when he opens the door. Yabu giggles, Inoo looks cuter when he is angry.  
"Why are you giggling?!" Inoo shouts again. He gets irritated with this guy. They just met and now Yabu is bugging him already.

"You're just cute when you're angry. You're angry but your face is not." Yabu laughs. Inoo whacked his head and he walks away. Yabu hisses a little but then he follows Inoo again. Inoo walks faster, faster, faster, and the the fastest he could until he got to the roof.

"Stop following me already!" Inoo says to Yabu who stands a meter away from him. Yabu was panting hardly, and his face is burning red. Well he did say he had a fever. Inoo sees that red face and starts to get worry. He didn't worry for him because he care but he is worry because if Yabu pass out, it will be a trouble for him. Yup, Inoo is thinking about himself, not thinking about Yabu's safety.

"I *pant* told... *pant* you... I won't *pant* stop until *pant* you say... Yes." Yabu says with a lot of afford. Even talking is hard thing to do for him. Inoo sighs.

'Damn, if he faint I'll troubling me. Guess I'll play nice for a while.' Inoo thought to himself.  
"I told you, I won't join the band." Inoo says. Inoo sighs again before he sits on the bench. Then he taps the empty space on the bench.

"Sit." Inoo ordered. Yabu sits there while feeling so dizzy and uncomfortable with his own body. Inoo was thinking about himself but looking at the weak Yabu. Inoo pity him.

"Hmmm you are Yabu, right?" Inoo tries to confirm his name. He nods while trying to smile for Inoo.

"You should go back to the nurse office. You're looking bad." Inoo says. Yabu nods weakly.

"Okay. But I want you with me." Yabu says Inoo laughs to that.

"Why?"

"So you won't run *pant* away, and then my *pant* opportunity to make you *pant* my keyboardist won't be gone." Yabu says with innocent look. Inoo sighs, well, Yabu is really in a bad situation right now and Inoo can’t let him be like this, or else, Yabu would really faint.

"Alright. Come on." Inoo says and leaving Yabu behind as he walks to the nurse office. Yabu tries his best to match Inoo's walking pace, but he fails so he walks behind him.

\--

Yabu was lying on the bed while Inoo lies on the other bed. Inoo feels sleepy because the breeze blows over his face and the silence between them.

"I'm bored. Do something." Said Inoo to Yabu. Inoo is that kind of guy who would say anything as he pleased, he doesn't think it is polite or not, all he knows is his own pace. To make it short, he can be said as selfish.

"What do you want me to do?" Yubu said weakly.

"What you can do?" Inoo said as if challenging Yabu. Yabu giggles, this is the first time ever someone being ruthless to him. Everyone at this school, everyone include the head master always play nice to him, but Inoo, he never play nice to anyone, he doesn’t care if people likes it or not.

"Well, I can sing." Yabu said. Inoo raises his eye brow.

"Name one song I might like." Inoo said. Again, his tone is demanding. Yabu thinks for awhile. He doesn't know what kind of song Inoo likes so he is a bit confuse.

"Together Forever?" Yabu said. Inoo knows that song, well, he likes it, in fact he likes almost every song that has Pop as its genre.

"Anything else? It's weird to sing Together Forever while there are only both of us here." Inoo said. He closes his eyes, waiting for Yabu to gives his answer.

"How about Live Your Live by Mika?" Yabu suggested. But Inoo doesn't seem to give any attention. He looks up to the ceiling and shakes his head.

"Nope. Not interested." Inoo said.

"Well, just tell me your favorite song." Yabu said desperately. He just doesn't know what kind song Inoo would like.

"Hmmm? Just sing me a lullaby. I want to sleep." Inoo said coldly. Yabu tilts his head and giggles. He finds it cute to see Inoo, the most cold and hard-to-approach guy in school asking him to sing a lullaby. It’s rather a childish request, and for Yabu it’s rather cute.

"Alright then." Yabu said. Inoo tries to sleep while Yabu sings him a lullaby, a simple one, but well, Yabu's voice is the best, he sings pretty well. Inoo fast to sleep as he heard Yabu's voice singing him a lullaby.

 --

When Inoo wakes up, he rubs his eyes with his right hand. But something is wrong with his left hand. He feels something is different with his left hand. He sits down, then he sees his left hand. His eyes get widen and he glare to Yabu, then he said :

"What the hell is this?!"

TBC

~~~

How was it?  
Hope you like it!

Gomen nee, I it looks like my collaboration fic with my neechan 'Our Secret Play' will get delayed again...  
It's my fault for taking the editing too long, gomen *bow*  
And the YamaJima, the chap 2 haven't finish yet, I guess I'll be able to update it tomorrow~  
For this fic (Stalker) I've made around 3 chaps last month, so I guess I won't need to delay the post~

Gomen for talking too much,  
Jaa,  
Please do leave me a comment,  
I'll be glad to have it~

and

_** Thank you so much for reading! ** _   



	3. Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yabu handcuffed Inoo's hand to his. Inoo is really furious, but that's not all Yabu did that really make Inoo cursed him.

**Title :** Stalker  
 **Pairing :** InooBu, with side pairing HikaDai  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, a little comedy, a little friendship  
 **Summary :** Yabu handcuffed Inoo's hand to his. Inoo is really furious, but that's not all Yabu did that really make Inoo cursed him.

  
~~~  
"What the hell are you doing to my hand?!" Inoo yells out. He was furious seeing what Yabu has done to his left hand. You wonder what's happen to his left hand? Well... Yabu cuffed Inoo's right hand to his right hand.

"It's just to make sure I can be with you, and annoy you, so that you would agree to join my band." Yabu said cheerfully. It seems like his fever is getting better. Inoo looks at Yabu irritatedly. If he isn't at school right now, and there's no rule about fighting at school, he swear he would beat Yabu up with his own hands.

"Are you freaking insane?! Where's the key?! Give me the key!!" Inoo yells out. He yells so hard that 2nd grade might hear it. Yabu rubs his head, and bitterly laughs. Inoo knows something is off.

"You see, I was looking out to the window, just then, the nurse surprised me and I accidently drop the key o the 1st floor." Yabu said, he feels a bit guilty actually but since his goal is to stay close with Inoo and get Inoo inside his band. He doesn't mind if he loses the key for good.

"What?! I swear I'm going to beat you up into pieces!" Inoo said, he messes his hair and desperately looking to Yabu. Oh my he's very angry.  
"Find that key." Inoo commanded.

"Eh?" That was all Yabu's respond. It's not like he doesn't get it, but he just don't want to do it. Inoo rolled his eyes and glare to Yabu.

"Find. The. Key. NOW!" Inoo irritatedly said as he grabs Yabu’s shirt’s collar. Well, actually the handcuff isn't that bad, at least it has 3 meters chains, so they wouldn't have to stay that close to each other. But still, isn’t it hard to be cuffed?

"Well, alright. But then you have to come with me too." Yabu said. That's true though. Now that their hands are cuffed to each other, they somewhat attached to each other, and if Yabu go, Inoo have to go too, that goes the other way around too.

"Argh, fine, but you have to find it yourself. I don't want to get myself dirty." Inoo said as he walks towards the door. He pulls the chains which makes Yabu pulled and try to walk faster so he can catch up with Inoo's walking pace.

\--

When they both at the first floor, Yabu immediately look up for the key. While Inoo, well, he just waiting there, 2 meters away from Yabu. Yabu looks for the key patiently. He palpates on the grassy ground, and seeking through the bushes.

"Will you please help me?" Yabu said nicely. Well, if 2 people look for it, it would be faster, right. But Inoo is too lazy to get his hands touch the grass and the dirt on ground.

"No way. You lost it, you look for it." Inoo said as he folds his hands on his chest. Yabu sighs. Then Yabu finds the key, but if he tells Inoo, wouldn't Inoo free himself from Yabu? And Yabu might lose his change to get Inoo into his band? Of course Yabu thinks of that, and he's pretty tricky guy, so he hinds the key in his pocket, and pretends to look for the key again as if he hasn’t found it, so that Inoo wouldn't know that he has found the key.

"What are you doing?" The principal said, he suddenly appear. Well, the principal likes gardening, so that is not rare to find him here, the gardening club's field.

"Principal~ We're looking for our handcuff key." Yabu said. Yabu and the principal are quite close to each other. You see, because Yabu is famous, it brings popularity to school too, a lot of people know about Hirokuni high school now, and that's because of Yabu and his band. That's why the principal is somewhat likes Yabu.

"How are you both handcuffed anyway?" The principal asks. Yabu is a bit confused about how he should explain it. It would be weird if he just said that he cuffed it so that he can force Inoo to join his band, right?

"He wants me to join his band. I refuse, he stalk me to force me in. I let my guard down, he cuffed me to his hand to force me to join his band." Inoo explains plainly, and honestly. But the principal sharply looking at Inoo, looks like he doesn't believe in Inoo. Yabu gets panic, if the principal believe that story (which is true), then he might be in trouble.

"There's no way Yabu would want you in his band Inoo-san. And I bet you ditch Mr Izuin's class again? And you force Yabu to do the dirty work, he is having a fever you know. How could you make up lies like that?" The principal shakes his head. Inoo rolled his eyes. He knows the principal won't believe him, the principal never believe him. Inoo never lied to him, but he never believe in Inoo.  
Yabu sighs. He thought the principal would believe in Inoo.

"Whatever. But that's the truth, you old man. And I didn't ditch that baldy man's class, he send me out. He isn't worthy of my time, and that is as well as you." Inoo said coldly, and yes, he said it impolitely. Even Yabu is a bit shock when Inoo said that. The principal eyes get widen, he surely angry.

"Seriously Inoo, if your father isn't the owner of this school, I swear I'm going to expelled you!" The principal said angrily, the he walks away. Inoo laughs a little, while Yabu keep in silent. Then the bells ring, the break time is here.

"Your father is the owner of this school?" Yabu asks. Inoo shakes his head, his eyes turns so hateful. Yabu guesses that he might hate his father. And that's true alright. Inoo hates his father.

"He is not my father. He is just old man who loves my mother's money." Inoo said coldly, the he walks to the schools building, he pulls Yabu which makes Yabu has to run a little to catch up with Inoo.

"How about the key?" Yabu said. Pretends like he haven't find the key.

"Forget it for now, I'm hungry." Inoo said, ke keeps walking in front of Yabu. Yabu just followed his while smiling. Yabu tries to walk beside Inoo, but then Inoo pushes him away.  
“You walk behind me. 2 meters away.” Inoo says coldly. Yabu was a little bit irritated, but he nods anyway, and keep his distance on 2 meters away from Inoo.

\--

They are sitting on the bench now. Inoo was hoping for a peaceful lunch, but his hopes faded away when some guys and girls are screaming over Yabu, it seems like they ask for autograph. Since Yabu is nice, he smiled and gives them what they want. Inoo rolled his eyes while eating his food.

"SHUT UP!" Inoo yells out which makes Yabu's fans silent. They looked at Inoo as if Inoo is a weird stray cat. Inoo glares to them which make the fans scared. There's some chatters can be heard, such as 'how Yabu can be cuffed with that weird guy?' or something like that.  
"Go away." Inoo says plainly to Yabu's fans. Yabu doesn't know what to do, but he is sure that Inoo is annoyed.

"Gomen nee, my friend got a headache so he is sensitive to sound. Please go for now nee." Yabu said nicely. He lied about Inoo having a headache though. Since it's Yabu who said it, the fans would just obey it, so they went away.  
Yabu looks at Inoo in confuse, Inoo keep eating his food, actually Yabu wants to talk with Inoo, but the aura Inoo lets out right now makes Yabu scared. It’s feels like Inoo is spreading ‘Do not talk a thing to me’ aura.

"He hates crowded place." Daiki said. He suddenly there, in front of Yabu. Daiki is with his boyfriend though, which happen to be Yabu's band mate.

"Dai-chan!" Inoo said. His tone is softer than ever.

"Daiki, Hika?" Yabu said as he looks to both of his friend.

"Kei-chan, I heard from the principal that you are cuffed with Yabu. What's wrong?" Daiki said nicely as he walks closer to Inoo. Inoo explains everything which makes Hikaru laughs and Daiki giggles so hard.

"Well, that's Yabu Kota. He will never run out of ways to get what he wants." Hikaru said while giggling. Inoo sighs.

"Dai-chan, help me, how can I be free from this devilish chains?" Inoo said pleadingly to Daiki. If it is Daiki, Inoo always been a nice and gentle person, he never yells to Daiki nor act cold. He is being his true self around Daiki, and the reason is simple, because Daiki has been patiently being his friend for years.

"Well, as you can see, this chain is cannot be break with any kind of axe or such. You see, it's high quality and it's not ordinary metal too." Daiki said as he pats Inoo's shoulder. He has to give up for now, he has to live with this chains for now.

"Luckly we won't have any shows this week." Hikaru said to Yabu. Well, it will be weird if Yabu has to sing while his hands are cuffed to Inoo.  
"By the way, have you thought about it? How you both will take a bath? Sleep? Or attend classes?" Hikaru said. Bingo! If their hands are cuffed, they can't go futher that 3 meters away from each others, right?  
Inoo eyes gets widen, he never thought of that. Daiki giggles while Yabu giving his 'ah-I-forget-to-think-about-it' expression. Then Yabu said :

"Well... I guess, we have to live... together from now on?"

TBC

~~~

Sorry it's so late...  
You see, I have an assignment to make a movie, and shooting for it is really really really troubling.. *sigh*  
Hontou ni gomenasai! *bow deeply*

So, like the third chap?  
Hope you like it nee~  
And please do leave me a comment,  
That will really make me happy~  
and,

**_ Thank you so much for reading! _ **   



	4. Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hand cuff cannot be broken if there's no key, so Inoo doesn't have any other choice. They will lives together for awhile at least until Yabu tell Inoo that actually he has the key. But then, Inoo told something that make Yabu shocks. (Agghhh I just can't make the summary... *sulk*)

**Title :** Stalker  
 **Pairing :** InooBu  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, a glance of comedy  
 **Summary :** The hand cuff cannot be broken if there's no key, so Inoo doesn't have any other choice. They will lives together for awhile at least until Yabu tell Inoo that actually he has the key. But then, Inoo told something that make Yabu shocks. (Agghhh I just can't make the summary... *sulk*)

~~~  
"Well, that's the only thing you can do for now. At least until we can find solution to unchain your handcuff." Daiki said. Hikaru nods and sees the chain that connects Yabu's hand and Inoo's hand. Then he giggles.

"It's from Black Rose's concert. The Prisoner, right? How you could keep this chain, Kota?" Hikaru said confusedly. Well, to be honest it's weird for Yabu to have a handcuff in school in the first place. What kind of student would have handcuff in the school?

"I accidently bring it from the stage, and I haven't got back to the staff yet." Yabu explains as he giggles. Inoo still thinking, is there any ways to unchain the handcuff.

"Baka. So back to the topic, I guess Inoo has to live with you for awhile." Hikaru said. Deep in his heart, he is giggling, somehow he has a feeling something will happen. Something interesting would happen.

"No way. I am not living with him.".Inoo said coldly. He folds his hands and angrily kicks the garbage can. Daiki pats his shoulder again. He actually feels sorry for Inoo, but he can't do anything anyway.

"There's no other choice for now, Kei. Just hang in there, nee." Daiki said he tries to calm Inoo down. And that works alright, Inoo calmed down a bit.

"Well, you can move to my house, until we can unchain the handcuff." Yabu said nicely. But Inoo glares at him sharply, which makes him a bit pressured. Those glaring eyes are so scary, even scarier than any tiger’s glare.

"No way. If one of us has to move. It's you. I'm not leaving my house!" Inoo said. It's not like he likes his home, but he just hate it to be somewhere he cannot be free. Well, if he stays in Yabu's place, then he should mind his manner, right? But he doesn't need manner in his own house.

"Alright." Yabu said easily. For him, no matter he has to move or Inoo has to move, as long as he can be with Inoo and force Inoo to join his band, he is fine with it.

\--

When the school time is over, Inoo straightly goes out from the school area, walking to his house. He harshly pulling the handcuff which makes Yabu has to run a little. Everyone sees them, they paid attention to Yabu and Inoo. And for that, Inoo is irritated. He hates attention.

“Where are we going?” Yabu asks. Inoo sighs.

“My house.” Inoo replied shortly, Yabu just follows, since he doesn’t have any other choice. Moreover, Inoo is harshly pulling the cuff, so Yabu has run a little so his hands won’t be hurt by the chain.

“You know… it’s not that bad to be chained together, at least we can know about each other more…” Yabu said, trying to be positive. But Inoo glares at him, and he stopped walking, he stays still and looks at Yabu with such scary eyes.

“You said it’s okay?! Are you dumb?! How can we take off our clothes if we are cuffed?! How can we take a bath?! And how do I freaking tell my parents about this?!” Inoo said. He gone mad, he even grabs Yabu’s shirt’s collar and yells at Yabu so harshly. Yabu is a little bit surprise.

“Go—gomen… I was just trying to make these sounds better… Don’t be angry.” Yabu said it softly and pats Inoo’s shoulder. Inoo let out a deep breath and look away.

“You better explain everything to my parents.” Inoo says coldly again, then he walks again. Yabu nods and following from behind.

“Un. I’ll explain to them. Gomen nee, for losing the key, gomen… because of me tha—“ Yabu was about to apologize for more but Inoo cuts his words.

“Yeah yeah. Stop it. Be quite.” Inoo says. Then, they walk to Inoo’s house in silent, not even a word was spill. The pressure Inoo gave to Yabu still there, so he doesn’t dare to talk.

\--

Now, both of them in Inoo’s residence. Inoo’s maid was really confuse, why on earth his master is cuffed with the vocalist of the Black Rose. And Inoo’s mother was really demanding for explanation. Currently, Yabu is explaining about the situation. He tells the truth, while Inoo just sit on the chair and drinks a glass of juice.

“… so I was thinking to have him as my band mate, and I came up with this crazy idea while he was asleep. Then I lost the key, and we ended up cannot break free. I’m really sorry for what I’ve done. Please forgive me.” Yabu finishes his explanation and bows deeply to Inoo’s mother. Inoo’s mother nods, and smiles.

“Is that so? It’s okay it’s okay. I’m glad you want to have my son to be in your band. I’m really glad. I totally agree with that!” Inoo’s mother said cheerfully. Yabu was shocked, he thought, Inoo’s mother would be all cold and harsh like Inoo, but he was wrong, she is nice, cheerful, and kind.

“Eh? Really? You agree?” Yabu asks to make sure that he was not dreaming.

“Well, yes. That way, my son would have more friends! You see he is suc—“ When Inoo’s mother was about to go any further, Inoo cuts him.

“Stop. He doesn’t need to know about me any further. And I am not joining the band.” Inoo says coldly as always. Inoo’s mother looks at her son in such wistful eyes. It’s rather like she is pitying her own son.  
“Ruka, find a key expert to make a key for the cuff.” Inoo says to his butler.

“Yes sir.” Ruka said,

“Kei-chan… Please don’t be like this. You can’t be loner for the rest of your life...” His mother said. Inoo sighs.

“Mom… I am not a loner. I just hate crowded.” Inoo says.  
“Jaa, I’ll be on my room.” Inoo says firmly. And he pulls Yabu to walk with him to his room. Yabu runs in order to catch up with Inoo.

\--

Inoo lies on the bed, while Yabu sits on the bed, Inoo looks gloomy, while Yabu he looks around the room. He found a lot of Inoo’s photo with Daiki, Yabu can make a conclusion that Inoo and Daiki are very very close friend. But none of the photo shows that Inoo is smiling. Then he looks at the table beside the bed, there’s a photo, in that photo there’re Inoo, Daiki, and Hikaru, looks like that photo were taken when Hikaru confessed to Daiki. Inoo is smiling on that photo. Apparently only on that photo Inoo is smiling.  
Then Yabu looks at a red elegant box, and there’s Hikaru’s name on it.

“Inoo… Inoo~” Yabu calls Inoo with soft but childish voice. Inoo hugs his pillow and looks at him.

“What?” Inoo asks plainly, he closes his eyes and take a deep breath, looks like he is tired.

“What is your relationship with Hika-chan?” Yabu asks curiously. Well because one day full, Yabu is trying to be friend with Inoo but he finds it hard. He just wanted to know if Hikaru is his friend or not.

“None of your business.” Inoo replied coldly, he looks up to the ceiling, while Yabu pouting because he doesn’t get a proper answer.

“Why do you have a box with Hika-chan’s name on it?” Yabu asks, again it was came out from his curiosity.

“Because it’s for him…” Inoo answers plainly. Yabu nods, but then again, why Inoo gave things for Hikaru? It’s not his birthday soon nor his anniversary too. So why?

“What for? It’s not his birthday yet…” Yabu says curiously. Inoo smiles evilly rather like a smirk. Inoo sits up on the bed.

“You want to know why?” Inoo asks gently, unlike him at all. Yabu nods. Actually he thinks Inoo is now a bit easier to talk to, at least he doesn’t give cold tone and sharp glare anymore.  
“Because…” Inoo paused. Before he continues, he covers his face as if he is shy. Then he said softly.

“Because I love him…  
And I want to confess to him with that…”

TBC

~~~

Gomen nee, today I can't update Our Secret Play...  
I was having a hard time looking for some new 'play' on the smut part *bow*  
But I'm half way done~  
Also gomen, I can't reply comment today, because I have tons of math homework... *sigh*  
Please forgive me... *bow*

How was it?  
Do you like it?  
Hope you like it nee~  
Please do leave me a comment,  
I'll be pleased to get it~  
and

**_ Thank you so much for reading! _ **

 


	5. Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing a shocking statement about confessing to Hikaru, Yabu tells everything Inoo said to Daiki.

**Title :** Stalker  
 **Pairing :** InooBu, with side pairing HikaDai  
 **Rating :** PG13  
 **Genre :** Romance, a little comedy and friendship  
 **Words Count :** About 1300 words  
 **Summary :** After hearing a shocking statement about confessing to Hikaru, Yabu tells everything Inoo said to Daiki.  
Inoo was acting all cute to Daiki, which makes Yabu jealous, he wants Inoo to be cute to him too.

  
~~~  
“Eeeh?!” Yabu seriously jolts and surprised. Hikaru is Daiki’s boyfriend, Daiki is Inoo’s bestfriend, is that mean Inoo is betraying Daiki?

“What?” Inoo asks innocently after Yabu staring at him in disbelief.

“Are you betraying your own best-friend?” Yabu asks seriously. But Inoo only raises his shoulder and back to his plain face as if it’s not a big deal. Then, someone opens the door. It’s Daiki.

“Kei-chan~” Daiki said nicely as he closes the door. But before Kei can reply the greeting, Yabu burst out to Daiki, he jumped out of the bed and holds Daiki’s shoulder.

“Dai-chan Dai-chan! Inoo said he love Hika and will confess to him. He even has a present to confess with. Please make him back to his sense.” Yabu said rather than reporting, he sounds like he is panic. Well, that’s Yabu, a little too panicky. Daiki’s eyes get widen, but then after few seconds, he smiles warmly and approach Inoo.

“Dame da yo, Kei-chan. He is mine.” Daiki said as he ruffles Inoo’s head. Even though Daiki is 2 years younger than Inoo, Daiki is slightly more mature than Inoo, and he often ruffles Inoo’s hair, as well as Inoo ruffles his hair. Yabu tilts his head. That was all Daiki’s reaction?

“Wakatta yo~” Kei said cutely, and Daiki smiles.

“Good~” Daiki said then he sits beside Inoo. Yabu was left confuses. That’s all? Nothing more? Will really Inoo gave up because Daiki said so? Seriously?

“That’s it? He said he is going to confess you know… Aren’t you afraid of losing Hika-chan?” Yabu asks. Well, for him maybe that’s a thread if someone is going to confess to his boyfriend, but to Daiki, it is not.

“He won’t. He was just messing with you. He hates Hikaru, you know. Beside, even if he confesses, Hikaru won’t accept him. Because he is loyal to me.” Daiki said like a grown up. Yabu nods, and also sits on the bed. Daiki takes the red box which is on the table and smiles to Yabu.

“This is mine actually. I bet Kei-chan was bored, and messing around with you by telling lies.” Daiki explains. Yabu looks at Inoo in disbelief. Seriously?

“Is that true? You were just messing around with me? How mean!” Yabu cutely said and pout. Daiki laughs.

“Nee Dai-chan, his expression was priceless, he was really funny.” Inoo said as he laughs. Daiki laughs too while Yabu just sigh and keep pouting. Then after few minutes of laughing, Daiki snaps. He remembers about Yabu’s and Inoo’s hand cuff.

“Nee, Kei-chan. About your handcuff. I think you can’t break free without its key. You see, when I walked downstairs, when I was on my way to my room, I run across Ruka, and I asked him about the key expert. They’re all giving up on that handcuff. They say, it’s too hard to make the key. So… you know…” Daiki tries to explains. Indeed, it’s so high quality that not even an expert merchant nor key expert can break it. It’s somewhat made so strong.

“Eh?! Seriously?” Inoo jolts. Certainly he doesn’t like it at all. He hates everyone but Daiki, and now he is stuck with Yabu. Inoo looks at Yabu and glare at him. Ah, those scary glares have come back.

“What have you done?! Baka!” Inoo yells out, and started to grab Yabu’s shirt’s collar. He punches Yabu once, and when he wants to let out another punch, Daiki stops him.

“Yamette, Kei-chan.” Daiki said. Inoo panting because he was too irritated but he stops since Daiki said so.  
“You have to live with this for a while. I’ve contact the cuff’s maker, to make the key again. But it will take around 2 week, so you have to live with Yabu for 2 weeks.” Daiki said. When Inoo hears that, he looks so dead. While Yabu, he is smirking, ah just like he planned. He has the key actually, but by doing this, he can get close to Inoo and he can force Inoo to join the band.

“You know, if you accepted my offer, then all of this wouldn’t have to happen.” Yabu said proudly. Inoo glares at him.

“If you are not being such asshole and cuffed me, this wouldn’t happen.” Inoo says, indeed impolite. When Daiki hears that, Daiki sighs.

“Maa, maa, calm down, Kei-chan. I promise I’ll take care of the key, for now please just put off with it. Okay?” Daiki asks gently. Inoo sighs a deep breath and nods.  
“Good boy~” Daiki said nicely.

“Hey, Daiki… I was just wondering, how could he be all cute towards you and all cold to me?” Yabu asks out of his curiosity. Actually, Inoo acts cold to everyone except Daiki.

“Because I have been friends with him like… years? Somehow he can show his true self to me…” Daiki shortly explains. Actually, he doesn’t know the reason too, he is just guessing.

“Can he be a little more cute like that to me too?” Yabu mumbles to himself, but Inoo hears it and whacked his head.

“Not in a million year, stone head!” Inoo says coldly with a sharp glare. Yabu pouts. Inoo turns his vision to Daiki and curve his lips.  
“Dai-chan… will you sleepover today?” Inoo asks.

“Why?” Daiki asks.

“I don’t want to be alone.” Inoo says cutely. Yabu tilts his head.

“You won’t be alone, I’m here for God’s sake.” Yabu said. Indeed, he will be there, since he can’t go more than 3 meters away from Inoo.

“But I don’t want to sleep only with you! You’ll do something weird to me, hentai!” Inoo said sarcasticly, he even glares to Yabu again. Yabu looks angry.

“What? I’m not a hentai!” Yabu argues.

“Your face looks like it!” Inoo says. Yabu glares at him, and then Daiki sighs.

“Stop. Stop.” Daiki says.  
“Alright I’ll have a sleep over, so don’t fight nee.” Daiki said.

\--

Next morning, when Inoo and Yabu are about to get ready for school. Yabu and Inoo get all awkward. Well, how are they supposed to take a bath? How?

“How can we take a bath now?” Inoo asks, he already holding his towel while Yabu brings tooth brush Inoo’s mother gave him. Daiki giggles when he sees both of his friends being such stupid.

“Kei, Kota, you both can just take a bath back to back, or wears an underwear.” Daiki said. But both of them suddenly blush like a girl.

“No no no!” Inoo immediately refuses.

“He’ll say I’m a hentai again! Beside… it’s embarrassing.” Yabu said slowly. Daiki giggles even more.

“You both guys for God’s sake. Kei, you used to take a bath with me, why not with Yabu?” Daiki says as if it is easy to do. Kei pouts.

“No way! Besides, it was like long time ago Dai-chan!” Inoo says with blushing cheeks. Both Kei and Yabu sigh, thinking how can they take a bath like this. Yesterday, they even ripped their uniform so they can take off the clothes. Luckly, today, Daiki gave them a special uniform, that uniform had buttons on the arms side, so they can take it and put it on without having it stuck on their handcuff.

“How about this… You both take a bath while using blindfold. So none of you will see, okay?” Daiki offers another method to take a bath. But this time, it’s quite good idea. With blindfold, Yabu and Inoo can’t see each other naked.

“Yeah… let’s try that…” Yabu said hesitantly.

“Un…” Inoo says weakly, then they both step into the bathroom. Daiki giggling nonstop because of it, they look so funny.

\--

When finally Yabu and Inoo finish bathing. Inoo runs towards Daiki and hides behind him. Daiki confuses, what happen? Inoo is pouting and looks like he is about to complain about Yabu to Daiki.

“Dai-chan! Yappari, he is a hentai!” Inoo yells out cutely.

“What? I didn’t do anything!” Yabu said to defend himself.

“What’s wrong, Kei-chan?” Daiki asks gently. Inoo points his finger to Yabu as he sobs a little, and hatefully looks at Yabu. Yabu giving out ‘I-did-not-do-anything’ face. Then Inoo tugs Daiki’s sleeve and say :

“He did hentai thing to me!”

TBC

~~~

Gomen nee it took me so long to update this *bow*  
Like always, school work...  
Ah well, I'm a student, so I have to do that~  
Hontou ni gomen nee *bow deeply*

Hope you like this~  
Please do leave me a comment,  
I'll be very pleased~  
and,

**_ Thank you so much for reading! _ **   



	6. Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Gomen I'll skip this)

**Title :** Stalker  
 **Pairing :** InooBu  
 **Words Count :** Around 1300 words  
 **Rating :** PG13  
 **Genre :** Romance, a little comedy  
 **Summary :** (Gomen I'll skip this)

 

  
~~~

“Eh?! What? What did he do to you, Kei-chan?” Daiki asks worriedly, he holds Inoo’s shoulder and look at him from his legs until his hair, to see if anything gone change, but it always like the same.  
  
“He touched and grabbed my butt. Yappari he is a hentai!” Inoo says. Daiki looks at Yabu sharply.  
  
“How could you?!” Daiki yells out. Yabu sighs, and shakes his head several times.  
  
“I did not. I was looking for soap, I was blindfolded too, so I didn’t see where it is, it isn’t my bathroom too, so I palpated for it, and… accidently… I touched his butt…” Yabu said, he was almost whispering. Well, it was just an accident. He doesn’t really mean it.  
  
“You lied, jerk!” Inoo sarcastically to Yabu. Then Daiki looks at the clock.  
  
“Ah, Yabai! Come on, we’re late!” Daiki said as he grabs Inoo’s hand and runs down to the car.  
  
\--  
  
At school, with a special permission from the principal, Yabu transfer into Inoo’s class room, well they are cuffed together so there is not much choice left other than transferring class. Yabu has to sit beside Inoo too. That day, the first subject was math, the subject Inoo hates the most.  
  
“… so the formula is—Wait is that Inoo Kei sleeping back there?” Mr. Izuin said while pointing the sleeping Inoo at the back of the class.  
  
“Inoo… pshhh… Inoo…” Yabu tries to wake Inoo up, but Inoo doesn’t move an inch.  
  
“Don’t waste your time, he won’t be awake.” Daiki whispers to Yabu. Yabu sighs. Mr. Izuin is getting angry because for the whole semester Inoo never been awake in his class.  
  
“Wake up you damn kid!” Mr Izuin yells out as he throws the marker to Inoo, but Inoo can catch it perfectly.  
  
“How many times do I have to tell you, teach me something worth of my time, then I’ll be awake.” Inoo says coldly, also impolitely.  
  
“How about we have a deal, Inoo-san?” Mr Izuin is low on patient already.  
  
“What?” Inoo asks carefreely.  
  
“I’ll let you ditch my classes, but in return you have to get a perfect score every time there is a test. If you can’t get the perfect score even just once, you have to down on your knees and apologize to me.” Mr Izuin said confidently. He is technically thinking that Inoo would lose this one. But will he really win?  
  
“That’s a good offer. Let’s start today.” Inoo says, he stands up from the chair and walks towards thedoor, automatically Yabu is pulled too.  
“You go out too, hentai.” Inoo says, by ‘hentai’ he is referring to Yabu.  
  
“But… but I’m not so smart like you, I need to study!” Yabu said firmly, but Inoo glares at him, which makes him goes down to scared feeling, pressure actually.  
  
“Look, Inoo-san, your friend doesn’t want to go out of the class. Unlike you, Yabu-san is a good boy with a polite behavior. I’ll be grateful if he can stay, but having him stay means having you to stay…” Mr Izuin said. Inoo pulls the chain which makes Yabu falls off his chair.  
  
“Come with me, I’ll tutor you.” Inoo said. He is really goes with his emotion right now. Since Inoo said he’ll tutor him, Yabu stand up and follows Inoo. Well, he doesn’t have any choice but that. Then both Inoo and Yabu get out from the class room. Daiki shakes his head and sighs.  
  
\--  
  
Inoo and Yabu is on the music room now, Inoo is playing the piano while Yabu just sit and stay silent there. He stays silent because Inoo told him to and Inoo thread him, if he doesn’t stay silent then he won’t tutor math to him. When Inoo finish playing a song, Yabu tugs Inoo’s sleeve.  
  
“Hey… can I sing? I’m bored…” Yabu said.  
“You can choose the song you want to play, I’ll sing it.” Yabu said again. Inoo thinks about it for a while, then he remembers when they were in infirmary Yabu sang him a lullaby and it was pretty good.  
  
“Okay then. I’ll play this.” Inoo says as he shows the sheet music he chose. It was ‘Gift’. Inoo doesn’t know that this song is the Black Rose’s song. Surely Yabu can sing this song.  
“I’m starting now.” Inoo says before he plays the piano. Yabu takes a deep breath and when it’s the time, he sing it. He sings well, his unique voice suits to Inoo’s piano. It was really beautiful combination.  
When the song is finish, Yabu smiles happily.  
  
“Yappari, you really should be my keyboardist. You can play Black Rose’s song so well~” Yabu said as he nods few times.  
  
“What Black Rose’s song?” Inoo asks.  
  
“That was Black Rose song. You don’t know?” Yabu said, a little disappointment can be heard. Inoo shakes his head.  
“Well… now you know~” Yabu said.  
“Hey, you’ll really tutor me tonight, right?” Yabu makes sure that Inoo will really tutor him later.  
  
“Yeah. We’re living together now anyway. By the way… call me ‘sensei’~” Inoo says then he stands up and walks out side. Yabu follows him.  
  
“Why should I?” Yabu protests.  
  
“Because I told you to, or else I won’t tutor you.” Inoo says coldly, but it ended with a smile. Yabu smiles too, he thought, Inoo is getting easier to talk to now.  
  
\--  
  
When it’s 7 PM already, Yabu already ready with his math book, he sits on the chair while Inoo sits on the table. Daiki was there too. Inoo begs him to come over, that’s why he is here.  
  
“… So this can be substituted to this one, and you can find the X. That’s it.” Inoo explains. Yabu nods, it seems like Inoo’s explanation is easy to understand. Daiki smiles when he sees Inoo tutors Yabu. They look good together.  
  
“You know… you both look good together.” Daiki said.  
  
“Hell no! Don’t say that, Dai-chan…” Inoo says as he curves his lips. Daiki laughs and he picks up his bag.  
  
“But it seems like it. Jaa, I’m going now, you both take care nee.” Daiki said calmly. Inoo immediately jump off the table and clings to Daiki.  
  
“No, don’t leave me with this pervert…” Inoo says. Daiki pats his head, while Yabu protest because he is called ‘pervert’ again.  
  
“But today is sarturday, no school tomorrow, which means…” Daiki paused. “Which means, I want to have a night with my bf.” Daiki whispers. Inoo’s eyes turns hateful.  
  
“Fine…” Inoo says. Inoo bids good bye to Yabu and Inoo then he leaves the room to go to his boyfriend’s house. Yabu pouts while Inoo sits again on the table.  
“Come on let’s continue the lesson.” Inoo says. But Yabu keeps in silent.  
  
“Why you always call me ‘pervert’? I never done anything to you! The whole class might misunderstand because you called me ‘hentai’ this afternoon. And Dai-chan might really believe I am a pervert!” Yabu said cutely. Inoo rolled his eyes.  
  
“Because I feel like to say that. Any problem?” Inoo says coldly. His cold usual self is back. Well Daiki is not here so he comes back to his cold self.  
  
“I do not like that…” Yabu’s tone is changing into serious. Inoo just laughs lightly. Yabu stands up from the chair and looking to Inoo who is sitting on the table.  
  
“What? Don’t stare.” Inoo says.  
  
“You have to stop calling me that… or…” Yabu paused. His voice is serious and his eyes are looking at Inoo in very serious way.  
  
“Or?” Inoo started to get intimidated by Yabu’s sharp glare. Then Yabu pins down Inoo to the table. He forcefully taken off Inoo’s shirt. Inoo struggles so hardly but Yabu’s grip is so strong. Then Yabu whispers to Inoo’s ears :  
  
“Or I’ll really do perverted things to you…”  
  
TBC

~~~

How was it?  
Will Yabu really do 'it', hmmm~  
I wonder~ ahahaha~  
Hope you like it nee~

I cannot reply comment today,  
but please do leave me a comment,  
I'll be pleased to get it~  
and,

**_ Thank you so much for reading! _ **   



	7. Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Gomen nee, I'll skip it)

**Title :** Stalker  
 **Pairing :** InooBu, InooDai's friendship  
 **Words Count :** about 1300  
 **Rating :** PG15  
 **Genre :** Romance, friendship?  
 **Summary :** (Gomen nee, I'll skip it)

 

  
~~~  
When Yabu did that, Inoo’s face is getting pale. Then, Yabu starts to trace his hand on Inoo’s bare chest while his other hand is holding Inoo’s hands tightly so he can’t struggle. Inoo’s face is getting even paler. Inoo looks so scared, and this is the first time Yabu ever see the scared expression of Inoo. After that, Yabu lets go of Inoo’s hands and started to laugh out loud.

“Ahahahahaha~ Your… ahahaha… expression is… ahahahaha” Yabu keeps laughing.  
“It’s you pay back for lying to me about you love Hikaru.” Yabu said, but Inoo keeps in silent, and suddenly he started to cry. The moment Yabu sees Inoo’s flowing tears, he gets panic.  
“Eh? Eh? Don’t cry it was just a joke…” Yabu said. But Inoo keeps crying and he hugs his own knees.

“G—go away!” Inoo says as he shivers so hardly. His body is shaking and his tears won’t stop flowing.

“Eh? Why? Come on I was ju—“ Yabu was about to explain but then Inoo yells out.

“RUKA! RUKA! RUKA! RUKA!” Inoo yells out his butler’s name. Then few second after Ruka opens the door harshly, he was worried if something happen to his master.

“Yes young master? Is there something wrong?!” Ruka asks panicly. If Inoo says that Yabu was going to rape him, he knows Ruka would kill Yabu for sure. So he lied.

“No—nothing. I… I’m having my trauma back…” Inoo says, he lied about the cause.

“Are you okay young master? Do I need to call your doctor?” Ruka asks. Inoo shakes his head, he get off the table and tugs Ruka’s shirt.

“No… Just… sleep here tonight.” Inoo says, then he sobs like a little kid.

“Inoo.. I’m sorry…” Yabu says his apology, but Inoo ignores him and hides behind Ruka. Then the night goes on with Inoo doesn’t let go of Ruka’s hand and Yabu being ignored by Inoo.

\--

The next morning, Inoo refuses to take a bath if Ruka isn’t present with them on the bathroom. And he keeps holding Ruka’s hand until Daiki arrived to pick Inoo and Yabu up.

“Dai-chan…” Inoo calls Daiki’s name as he hugs the younger while crying softly. Daiki pats his head. Daiki looks at Ruka in questioned look. Then Ruka mouthing : “His trauma.”. Daiki tilts his head and then he nods.

“There there. Let’s go to school, nee?” Daiki said as he holds Inoo’s hand. Yabu kept in silent. Actually he feels so guilty, because he is the one who made Inoo acts that way and who made Inoo cry all night long.  
“What did you do?” Daiki whispers to Yabu slowly so Inoo wouldn’t hear it.

“I’ll explain later.” Yabu answers slowly. Daiki nods and he gently leads him to the car, while Yabu just follows them

\--

Inoo attends all classes with gloomy and scared face, luckly there’s no math today, so Inoo’s mood won’t be that bad. Now Daiki, Inoo, and Yabu is on the nurse office, Inoo sleeps on Daiki’s lap while Daiki sits on the bed and Yabu sits on the chair. Daiki was having a hard time to calm Inoo from his crying, and told him to sleep.

“So what happened to him?” Daiki asks out of curiosity. Well, usually Inoo wouldn’t let anyone sees his tears, but now, he is crying non-stop even in class.

“Well, I kinda… make him like this.” Yabu said it slowly so Inoo wouldn’t awake.

“What did you do? I’ve never seen him like this after he recovered from his trauma, but… now he is acting like he is in trauma again.” Daiki said. Trauma? Ruka did mention about trauma too, what this trauma actually? Yabu also wants to know that.

“What trauma?”

“It’s a dark past of him. Tell me, what. did. You. Do?” Daiki said firmly, rather feels like interrogating.

“I was really unpleased when he always call me ‘hentai’ or ‘pervert’, so I told him not to call me that again. Then I thought I would make a payback for lying to me that he loves Hika, so I pinned him down and said that I would really do a perverted things if he ke—“ Before Yabu finishes explaining, he already gets a hard slap from Daiki. It was really hard that Yabu hisses in pain and cannot protest.

“You IDIOT!” Daiki wanted to yells out, but he ended up whispering those because he doesn’t want to wake Inoo up.

“Eh what? It was just a joke, I didn’t really do ‘it’ to him, I let him go after that.” Yabu tries to defend himself.

“No wonder he turns out like this…” Daiki said as he caresses Inoo’s hair as he looks at Inoo.

“What? What actually you talk about? I don’t get it…” Yabu said. Daiki sighs and he bend down to hug Inoo.

“Don’t tell anyone, but it’s about his trauma. The thing you did, made him remembers about those awful things he had gone through… This poor pretty friend of mine…” Daiki said lovingly as he hugs Inoo. He lets go of Inoo after a few seconds of silence, he let Inoo silently sleep on his lap as his hand caressing Inoo’s hair.  
“Few years ago, when he was my senpai, we were just regular friends, and nothing much. He was cheerful, nice, kind, smart, and loving guy I ever known. He was popular for that and everyone loves him. He is very popular and everyone wants him. But then, one day, a ‘fan’ of him raped him in front of almost every students. No one cares, everyone just watched him being raped and everyone laughed at him. The only one who saved him was me and Ruka, his butler. After that, he never wants to attend school, he got into a deep trauma. He didn’t want to eat, he didn’t want to sleep, he didn’t want to do anything, all he did was staring to his body on the mirror while saying’dirty’. He was like an insane person, and he finally transfer here, where no one knows about his past, and he completely change his personality. He hates popularity ever since then and also hated Mr. Izuin so much.” Daiki explains. His expression was really sad. Yabu can’t say anything to that, and suddenly feels so sinful because he made Inoo remembers about that terrible past.

“I… I’m really an idiot!” Yabu whispers. Daiki nods.

“You are. Look what you have done…” Daiki said as he caresses Inoo’s cheek.

“eh? Wait? Mr. Izuin? Don’t tell me he is the one who raped Inoo-chan?” Yabu asks.

“No. It was his son. Now you understand why he hates Izuins so much. This poor boy has gone through so much stress and trauma because of that bitch’s son.” Daiki said hatefully. Yabu nods.  
“If possible, can you break the chain quickly and never shows your face to Kei anymore? Or else he won’t be able to recover from his stress.” Daiki said with wistfull eyes.  
“Please, I beg you. Find a way to break the hand cuff. I don’t want him to stay like this again.” Daiki said while pleading Yabu. Yabu alone feels guilty and he thinks this is the time for him to hide his face for while, so Inoo would recover from his trauma.

“But…”

“Please… Once he got better from the trauma, then you can asked him to be your keyboardist again, for now, please, or at least wear a mask if you can’t find a way to break the chain.” Daiki said.  
“I will even get down on my knees if I have to. So please.” Daiki said again. Yabu sighs, he knows it is his fault, and he knows maybe this is the best for Inoo’s mental condition now. Then Yabu takes his necklace, the pendant was the cuff’s key, Daiki’s eyes get winden. Now he knows that Yabu is hiding the key all this time. Yabu feels a little heavy feeling, he doesn’t want to be parted, but he can’t be selfish. He takes another deep breath, then he said :

“I’ll unlock the cuff, and I’ll never show my face to him.”

TBC  
~~~

Gomen, it's late too *sigh* *bow*  
I have some assignments to deal with and also some tests~

How was it?  
Hope you like it nee~

Please do leave me a comment~  
I don't know if I can reply them today,  
but I'll reply them for sure if I have the time~

and,

**_ Thank you for reading! _ **   



	8. Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And like this, Yabu started to REALLY stalk Inoo.

**Title :** Stalker  
 **Pairing :** InooBu  
 **Words Count :** Around 1400 words  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, a little friendship of InooDai  
 **Summary :** And like this, Yabu started to REALLY stalk Inoo.

  
~~~  
“So you have the key this whole time?!” Daiki asks angrily, he even yells it out. Yabu just nods and he unlock his hand, then he unlock Inoo’s hand too. Inoo still silently asleep, it looks like he is too tired because he cried all night long.

“Yes, I always had it. It’s just that… at first I did this to annoy him, but then I… kinda like it…” Yabu said. Daiki just sighs, he doesn’t know what to say anymore.  
“As I promised, I won’t show my face to him, but that’s just for the time being. Jaa, I’ll take my leave.” Yabu said. His tone was sad and regretful. Daiki doesn’t say anything and let Yabu goes out. Daiki pats Inoo’s head.

“Gomen, Kei… I should have not left you alone with him… If only I knew that leaving you would make you came back to this stressful trauma.” Daiki said, he is blaming himself for leaving Inoo with Yabu that night. Well, if he hadn’t gone out, Yabu wouldn’t do that too.

\--

Right now, Yabu is on the rooftop, looking emptily to the trees on the back yard or the school. He knows he was wrong, he knows that kind of joke is not acceptable, but… the reason he did it was not for joke.

“Got a problem, Kou?” Takaki suddenly appears behind him, he brings two cans of orange juice. He throws one to Yabu.

“Thanks… I… have a little issue.” Yabu said. To Yabu, Takaki is sharing buddies while Hikaru is playing buddies, so this kind of moment is really perfect. He has a problem, then Takaki came to listen to him.

“Tell me. Is this about Inoo Kei? Oh, that reminds me! You aren’t cuffed to him anymore.” Takaki asks as he opens the can of his orange juice. Yabu sighs, and finally tell about what happened last night, but that was all he told Takaki. Of course he didn’t tell about Inoo’s past. He just told Takaki that Daiki begged him to not show his face to Inoo.

“… and I decided to unlock the cuff.” Yabu finally finishes telling the story to Takaki, then he drinks his orange juice. Takaki nods.

“Sou ka? … and the reason you pulled that joke is?” Takaki asks.

“I’ve said it, it was or a payback.” Yabu lied. That was not his real reason.

“You lied, I know that’s not your reason. Come on tell me.” Takaki said calmly. Yabu sighs, he knows Takaki would know it.

“Fine. Actually, last night, when Dai-chan went out. Inoo sits on the table again, and his shirt was opened a little, revealing that smooth skin he has. Somehow, I remembered how smooth his skin is. I accidently touched his butt a while before, and it was really smooth. And that pretty face he has is too much for me to bear. Then again, I’m just an ordinary boy, some hormones working inside me, and… I’m kinda get hard… and… I was… really thinking of raping him… fortunately right before I really did it, I came back to my sense and stopped… and told him that it was for a payback.” Yabu explains. Now that’s the real reason he did that! It wasn’t for a payback, but he was really wanted to do ‘it’.  
“Ah damn I really sounded like a pervert! But… but… I just wanted to own him… Seeing him clings to Dai-chan makes me envious, seeing him hugs Daiki makes me even more jealous.” Yabu said again. Takaki smiles.

“In short, you fall for him?” Takaki asks as he raises his eyebrow and smirks.  
“Aah, my friend is falling in love~” Takaki teases. Yabu blushes, but he says nothing.  
“Kou, I just have a little suggestion, come… lend me your ear.” Takaki said as he signaling Yabu to come closer. Yabu does so and Takaki whispers something to Yabu.

“I think you should confess, now.”

“Eh? Isn’t this not a right time?” Yabu asks. Indeed, how can this be a great time? At the moment, Inoo is hating Yabu so much, and if Yabu confess, isn’t that will go for nothing.

“In that kind of state he has, he has no one to rely on. By saying you love him, it’s like telling him that he can rely on you.” Takaki said.

“But he has his mother, has his butler, and has Daiki.” Yabu said, being logical. But Takaki smirk.

“His mother rarely at home. His butler doing this for money, Daiki picks over boyfriend than friend. You saw it yourself, even Inoo begged him to stay, Daiki still went to Hikaru’s house, right?” Takaki said. Now that he mentioned it, he might be right. Moreover, Inoo doesn’t have that many friends too.

\--

When it’s time to go home, Inoo walks home with Daiki. Hikaru was there too, walking beside Daiki. While Yabu, he is stalking Inoo from away. He sees every more of Inoo, and indeed Inoo looks better already, though he still doesn’t want to be parted from Daiki.

“… damn… what am I doing? Stalking him? Now I really like a pervert.” Yabu mumbles to himself. Even though he said so, he still does it anyway, and follows Inoo to his home.

\--

Until Evening, Yabu waited outside Inoo’s residence, and looking at the largest window on that house, he can see Inoo’s silhouette there. It looks like Inoo is standing in front of the mirror. Yabu takes out his phone and texts Inoo. He has Inoo’s phone number from Takaki. Somehow, Takaki has it.

Yabu : How are you? I’m sorry about last night.  
Inoo : Who are you?  
Yabu : The one who brought you back to your trauma, you know me… a jerk, a pervert, a useless heartless man. I’m sorry for what I’ve done.  
Inoo : …  
Yabu : I understand if you don’t want to reply me. I just wanted to say sorry, that’s all. Forgive me.  
Inoo : No.  
Yabu : Please…and I’m sorry too for hiding the key. I’m sorry for forcing you too. Gomen… I really regret it.  
Inoo : …  
Yabu : Please forgive me. To show you how I really mean it to apologize, I’ll never show my face to you for the time being, so please forgive me.  
Inoo : …  
Yabu : If you ever changed your mind, I’ll be outside your door. Remain unseen to you.  
Inoo : Leave.  
Yabu : I won’t.  
Inoo : Leave!  
Yabu : I’ll stalk you for the rest of my life if I have to until I am forgiven.  
Inoo : Never.  
Yabu : Then I’ll stalk you forever.  
Inoo : I’ll call the police.  
Yabu : I won’t leave from this place, no matter what.  
Inoo : …  
Yabu : Because… I have to be forgiven by you…

Inside the house, Inoo is now sitting on the bed. He is hugging his knees. He was all alone, Daiki and Hikaru have gone home, his mother and father are not home, while Ruka is doing his butler’s work. When Inoo reads Yabu’s last text, he is gritting his teeth.

“I’m scared… I’m scared… make him leave…” Inoo mumbles as he shivers. Then Inoo replies the massage again.

Inoo : Leave! Leave me alone! Just die!  
Yabu : I’ll do that, but forgive me first. Nee?  
Inoo : Leave! Leave!  
Yabu : No matter how much you said it, I won’t move until you say that I am forgiven.  
Inoo : Why?! Why Must I forgive you?! After what you did?! Huh?!  
Yabu : … you got a point… Why should you forgive me…

Yabu began to lose his hope to be forgiven. But one thing for sure, he is not going to give up yet.

Inoo : That’s right! Now LEAVE!  
Yabu : I won’t! I’ll stay. Even if it is for days, weeks, months or even years. I’ll stand here, waiting for you to change your mind and finally forgive me.  
Inoo : Why are you so persistent?!

When Yabu reads that test massage. Yabu bitterly laugh. He knows the answer. He surely knows. Then he types the answer on his phone, he still hesitant to send it or not, but according to Takaki it’s better to say it, Yabu finally take a deep breath and send it to Inoo. It says :

‘ Because… I madly in love with you.’

TBC

~~~

Sorry for this late update nee~  
You know, some tests on school hehehe~  
Tomorrow, I'll update this again~  
Also will update Just A Toy, and will post Yabu's birthday fic~ (It will be InooBu~)  
Wait for the updates nee~

Please do leave me a comment,  
and,

**_ Thank you so much for reading! _ **   



	9. Stalker

**Title :** Stalker  
 **Pairing :** InooBu  
 **Words Count :** Around 1200 words  
 **Rating :** PG13  
 **Genre :** Romance, hhmmm? what else? hehehe~

  
~~~  
After that massage was send, Yabu never get a respond. Maybe now, Inoo is being even angrier to him. Right now, he is regretting the fact that he confess, regretting what he just have done.

“Somehow I knew this would happen and still did it anyway…” Yabu said and he sighs. He stands there, on a dark alley near Inoo’s residence, he can see anything Inoo does from the silhouette. And for hours he waited there, when the clock hit 1AM, he got back home.

\--

Early in the morning, around 6 AM, Yabu already on that alley again, looking closely to the Inoo’s room’s window. It’s still dark, indicating Inoo is still asleep. Yabu leans his head on the wall, and checked his phone. There’s no massage from Inoo, but there’s one from Takaki.

Takaki : How is it going?  
Yabu : Terrible. He doesn’t even want to text me now.  
Takaki : Sou ka…  
Yabu : What should I do now?  
Takaki : Keep doing what you’re doing. I’ll help you somehow.  
Yabu : Eh? What do you mean?

After Yabu send the last massage, Takaki didn’t reply him anymore. And by that time, he sees Inoo’s butler preparing the car. It’s still too early to go to school, but why he already prepared the car now? Yabu keeps looking from afar. Then he can see Inoo is getting inside the car, then the car drove away. He hides his face with a book, so Inoo wouldn’t notice. And true, the car just passes by him without Inoo noticing him.

“Where is he going?” Yabu asks. He is walking on foot so there’s no way he can run after or follow the car. When he was about to give up on stalking, there’s a massage from Takaki, it says :

'Don't give up now'

"Really? What is he planning?" Yabu mumbles. Then he decided to go to school early.

\--

Now, since Yabu and Inoo aren't cuffed to each other anymore, Yabu got back to his own class l, 3-A, and he got back to his usuall activity too. He puts his bag on his chair and goes to the Black Rose's rehearsal room which is on the forth floor.  
He takes his guita and plays some notes on it. He express his one-sided love.

"Even if there's no end to this unrequited love  
I don't want to stop loving you,  
'till my life come to an end,  
Until my heart stops beating,

Because you're my pie on my apple,  
You're the berry to my straw  
Because you're the one,  
The one I wanted to own." Yabu sings some of lyrics with his guitar. He doesn't notice that Takaki is on that room too, lying down behind the drum.

"That's a good lines, we can make that our next single."  
"You're really in love with him nee." Takaki suddenly said as he stands up and sits donw on the drum's chair.

"Yuyan?! You surprised me!" Yabu said as he puts his guitar. Before even they can start conversation futher more, Hikaru slams open the rehearsal room.  
"Hika?!"  
.  
"Ah gomen... I thought, no one is here. You know... It's still early for school." Hikaru said with sad face.

"Got problem with your penguin?" Takaki asks. Hikaru shuts the door. And he join Yabu to sit on the couch.  
"Having a fight?" Takaki asks again.

"Yeah..." Hikaru said.

"What's with you all? Going to this rehearsal room just when you have problems. How naive." Takaki said then he laughs lightly. Both Hikaru and Yabu smiled bitterly, knowing that what Takaki said is true.

"What's the cause, Hika?" Yabu asks. Takaki starts playing his drum slowly.

"Last night Kei and Daiki fought because of me. Inoo was kinda said that I am a nuisance for him, well, he can’t tell private stories to Daiki wwith me around, right? But then Daiki got angry and just like that they fought. Daiki went home with me and I told Daiki he shouldn't be that angry to Kei. In the end, he got angry with me too and we ended up fighting too." Hikaru said with a sigh. So Inoo amd Daiki fought?

"Both of you is really don't understand a heart of a guy nee." Takaki said.  
"Don't worry, I'll help you both." Takaki continued. Then both Yabu and Hikaru said in union :

"How?"

\--

After classes had ended, Yabu continues to stalk Inoo. He follows Inoo from his class until the gate. On the way to the gate, Inoo passes through Daiki and they don't even say 'hi' to each other.

"So... They are really fighting." Yabu mumbles as he hides behind the tree. Then he walks when Inoo is quite far away.  
When Inoo is on the parking lot, Inoo sits on the bench to wait for Ruka to pick him up. Yabu waits too, but far away from Inoo.

\--

After an hour of waiting, Ruka hasn't picked him up yet. Inoo checks his phone, and sighs, then he walks away from the parking lot. Yabu saw all of it and tilts his head.

"Why he walks away?" Yabu mumbles, then he follows Inoo quitely.  
"Eh? He walks home alone? Why?" Yabu mumbles as he keeps his distance around 10 meters away, so Inoo wouldn't notice. Inoo looks gloomy, he has sighed several times. And Yabu can see a glace of tear on Inoo's cheek.

\--

Right now, Inoo is on his room, alone, truly alone. His parents is out somewhere with his step brother, while Ruka is driving them. Daiki is angry to him, and no one is with him. He feels so empty and ended up lying down on bed.

“All they care is that ‘poor’ kid! They never think about me! Why…?” Inoo whispers slowly to himself. He feels like left behind by everyone.

While that Yabu is standing on that alley again, watching Inoo’s residence, and wondering why is it so quite. It feels like no one is there. And indeed no one is there. Then something hit his head. It was a baseball ball.

“Ouch!” Yabu hisses.

“Gomen, niichan!” A little kid said as he bows. Since it was a kid, Yabu just let it be and smiles to the kid.

“Daijoubu~” Yabu said nicely, as he takes the ball and gives it to the boy.

“Arigatou niichan!” The boy bows his head again. Yabu ruffles his head and smiles nicely again. The boy looks at Yabu for a while and tilts his head.  
“Are you Yabu Kota? The Black Rose’s singer?” The boy asks excitedly.

“Yes. I’m really glad you know me~” Yabu said jokingly. Then the boy smiles again.  
“Isn’t niichan here too last night?” the little boy said.

“Un… You saw me?” Yabu said as he laughs a little. The boy nods his head.

“Un! Are you looking at Kei-niichan’s house?” The boy asks curiously.  
“Are you his friend?” the boy asks again.

“Kind of. So you know Inoo Kei?” Yabu asks. It interests him, because this way Yabu might get some information about Inoo. About his past or maybe a little bit about his family.

“Un. He was so nice and friendly. He used to play catch with me, even though he is horrible at it, but we used to have a lot of fun. But…” The boy paused as his face turns said. It makes Yabu curious. He knows this boy knows about something that he doesn’t. Then he boy looks at Inoo’s residence and continued what he was saying :

“It all change ever since that day…”

TBC  
~~~

**_ Thank you for reading!! _ **   



	10. Stalker

**Title :** Stalker  
 **Pairing :** InooBu  
 **Words Count :** Around 1350 words  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, a very little glance of brotherhood

  
~~~  
“Hey, what’s your name?” Yabu asks nicely as he bends down to the kid. He obviously will dig some information about Inoo from this innocent kid. The kid smiles warmly.

“My name is Yuri~” The boy said. Yabu nods his head and points his finger to the nearby ice cream shop.

“Why don’t we have a talk while eat some ice cream there? Don’t worry, it’s my treat~” Yabu said nicely. He knows how to win a kid heart. Surely Yuri wouldn’t say no. Well, he likes ice cream.  
So, Yuri agrees and he eats ice cream with Yabu on the nearby ice cream stand. Yabu also eats some, and of course once in a while he looks at Inoo’s residence to make sure that Inoo is still there.  
“Yuri-kun, how long have you known Kei?” Yabu asks as he wipes his spoon with a ply of tissue.

“All of my life. Because Kei-niichan’s mother is my mother’s cousin. We used to live on the same town before. And we used to play together a lot of times.” Yuri said happily as he spooning his chocolate ice cream.

“What kind of person he was?” Yabu asks. Yuri’s face becomes sad.

“He was so kind, cheerful, positive, and always been a good son for his parents. Before his parents decided to divorce nee, he was always been left behind all alone, but he always being positive. When I asks ‘aren’t you lonely?’ he would answer ‘No, because I have so many friends, and I also have you, right?’ then he would laughs lightly and hug me.” Yuri said. “But now, he is very different.” Yuri sighs and Yabu nods. He actually can’t believe that Inoo was a cheerful and kind boy.

“What actually happened?” Yabu asks out of curiosity.

“I don’t know for sure, but… I do remember about few things. Around 4 or 3 years ago, when Kei-niichan is in middle school. He seems to have a lot of fans. My school and his school are nearby. That day, I was about to go home, but then I saw Kei-niichan were being held by so many guys. He was naked, and I don’t know what are they doing to him, but it seems like everyone was having fun but Kei-niichan. Then Dai-niichan, and Ruka-san came by and took Kei-niichan away from those guys. Then after that happened I visited Kei-niichan because I was worried, but… whatever I said to him, he didn’t answer me, and he kept looking at the mirror while mumbling ‘dirty’.” Yuri said. Ah, Yabu has heard about this story before. Was it from Daiki? So it was really happened, Inoo was really being raped.

“Sou ka? It must left him so deep trauma.” Yabu said. But this story is not something new to him, he wants something new.

“But that was not all.” Yuri said. Yabu got interested.

“Eh? What do you mean?”

“Even though he was really in trauma, his parents kept fighting about their own business, and often left Kei-niichan alone. Ruka-san too, he is too busy working and never take care of Kei-niichan. Those times, only Dai-niichan would come over and accompany him. But then, Kei-niichan’s mother decided to marry someone else and moved here. She married a mid-class man but kind man with one son. Few weeks after that, I moved here too, when that happen, Kei-niichan has became completely different person. He never say ‘hi’ anymore, nor smile. Then, Dai-niichan also moved here, worst he got a boyfriend, his time for Kei-niichan is getting shorten, Kei-niichan ended up hardly ever communicated with anyone. He always been on his room, all alone. Though his step brother care about him, Kei-niichan always consider his step brother as a bad guy, because his step brother has stolen Kei-niichan’s mother’s attention from Kei-niichan.” Yuri explains a long explanation. Yabu nods, even though he hasn’t really understand, but he can understand half of it.

“What do you mean by ‘has stolen Kei-niichan’s mother’s attention’?” Yabu asks.

“Kei-niichan’s step brother is really poor guy, he used to be a bullied object. That’s why when Kei-niichan’s step brother started living on that house too, Kei-niichan’s mother giving all her attention to the step brother and totally forgets about Kei-niichan’s trauma. Though his step brother always tried to be nice at Kei-niichan, Kei-niichan always being cold on him. That’s why his step brother now is living alone. Kei-niichan’s step brother said that he doesn’t want to be a bothered for Kei-niichan, so he moved out on his own.” Yuri said as he eats more of his ice cream. Now that it is mentioned, Yabu never saw Inoo’s step brother even though he lived there for several days.

“Hmmm, so that’s what happened? Do you know where his step brother is now?” Yabu asks.

\--

Inside his house, Inoo is sulking alone. He feels so unfortunate, he was thinking why he has to be born if no one cares for him. He was furious, but cannot do anything, so he hugs his own knees and silently sighing. By then someone knocks his door, and opened it.

“Kei… how are you?” The guy said.

“Get out!” Inoo shoo him away. But the guy doesn’t move at all.  
“What else do you want?! You took away my parents’ attention, you took even took away Ruka! Just because you can pay him more than I do! What else you want to take?!” Inoo burst out. He even stands up and slaps his step brother.

“Nothing. You know… I never wanted their attention, that’s why I moved away, so you can have them all the way you want.” The step brother said. But Inoo looks away.

“Then what with today? You asked them to go shopping with you even though you knew I am in desperate state now?! You even tell lies about Daiki to me! Now he is mad and I have no one!” Inoo says as he throws anything he can throw to his step brother. His step brother just sighs and let Inoo throws anything to him.

“I understand, I’m sorry. I was just trying to tell you that, you have to rely on someone else too, not only to our parents, or Daiki …” His step brother says softly. Inoo keeps in silent.

“Then on who can I rely? On you?! Huh?! On damn freaking who?!” Inoo yells out.

“No… not me… obviously, I’m not a good figure for a brother nor for a friend…” The step brother said sadly.  
“Here.” His step brother gives him a piece of ticket.  
“Come here, tonight, I’ll show you who can you rely on. A truly careful person, who would treat you right. Who would love you and care for you.” The step brother said nicely, but there’s a glance of sadness on his voice. The guy puts the ticket on the table. Then he mumbles,

“I wish you would just rely on me… but…” He mumbles, but Inoo doesn’t hear it, then the guy walks away. Inoo looks at the ticket and sighs.

“… I don’t have anywhere to go anyway…” Inoo says.

\--

Yabu looks at Yuri, he is waiting for his answer.

“So… you know where his step brother is?” Yabu asks again.

“Well, you should know where he is now more than I do…” Yuri said cutely. Yabu tilts his head.

“Eh? What do you mean?” Yabu asks. Yuri reaches to his pocket and puts a piece of paper on the table. He spread it opens. It’s a Black Rose ticket concert.  
“Black Rose ticket concert?”

“Un. Tonight, you hold a concert, right?” Yuri asks to make sure.

“Well, yeah, but it doesn’t answer my question Yuri-kun…” Yabu sighs. But Yuri shakes his head and points on the three members of Black Rose.

“This is you, the leader aka Kei-niichan’s friend. This is Hikaru the bassist aka Dai-niichan’s lover. And this is Yuya the drummer,…” Yuri pauses for a while. Somehow Yabu knows whay Yuri would say, he gulps his saliva. Then Yuri continues, he said :

“… aka Kei-niichan’s step brother.”

TBC  
~~~

How was it? Hope you like it nee~

I wanted to apologize for some things.  
First of all, sorry I cancel the Yabu's birthday fic, because... I can't finish it *sigh*  
 ~~I have a ton of HW, and I'm still doing it now... *cry*~~  
Second, I'm sorry I didn't update Just A Toy, ~~since I'm stuck in a particular part, and~~ I need sometime to over come it~  
Hontou ni gomen *bow*

Please do leave me a comment,  
tell me what do you think about this chap~  
and,

**_ Thank you so much for reading! _ **


	11. Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Gomen, have to skip this)

**Title :** Stalker  
 **Pairing :** InooBu, TakaNoo (a little)  
 **Words Count :** ~1300  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, a little drama, and a little brotherhood  
 **Summary :** (Gomen, have to skip this)

  
~~~

“Eh?!” Yabu’s eyes get widen. He never heard of this before, not even once he has ever heard it.  
  
“Eh? You don’t know?” Yuri asks cutely.  
  
“Well… no…” Yabu said, he still kinda processing the things that happened.  
“I… still don’t get everything yet.” Yabu said again. Well, he was getting all the information one by one, so he has to reassemble it on his own.  
  
“Well, long story short, Kei-niichan lived at Saitama before, but he got into a deep trauma then his mother married Yuya-niichan’s father who lives in Tokyo, then to overcome the trauma, his mother and Kei-niichan moved to Yuya-niichan’s place. Then they bought this house and lived here. Then Yuya-niichan helped Kei-niichan to recover and moved out from that house.” Yuri explains everything again in a simpler way to make Yabu understand better. Yabu nods, his brain quickly reassembling the story according to Yuri’s story. Now he gets it.  
  
“Thank you so much nee, Yuri-kun. You’re really a great help for me.” Yabu said then he takes his wallet. He opens his wallet and takes some tickets he has.  
“Here, a little present for you. Take your friends or family, nee~” Yabu said. It was 5 VIP tickets to Black Rose’s concert.  
  
“Eh? I can have these?! Arigatou!” Yuri said happily. Well, Black Rose is so popular lately even if it is just local concert, it’s really hard to get it.  
  
“Daitashimashite~ Jaa, I have to go now. I’ll see you later nee, Yuri-kun~” Yabu said. He just remembers that he needs to go to the rehearsal.  
  
“Jaa nee, Yabu-niichan~” Yuri waves his hands as he sees Yabu is walking away. Yabu also waves his hands on Yuri.  
  
\--  
  
Right now, Yabu is on his rehearsal room, he is late by an hour. Takaki is just laughing while Hikaru already ready to scold him. Yabu ended up apologizing times to Hikaru and Takaki. Daiki was there too, it seems like he has made up with Hikaru.  
  
“You have make up with Dai-chan?” Yabu whispers to Hikaru. Hikaru smiles happily and nods.  
“How?” Yabu asks. Hikaru smiles again and points his finger to Takaki.  
  
“He somehow really helped me.” Hikaru said. Takaki keeps playing his drum.  
  
“I did nothing much though. Come on, let’s start practicing.” Takaki said, so coolly. Yabu and Hikaru look at each other and ended up laughing due to Takaki’s cool reaction.  
  
\--  
  
After the rehearsal, Yabu tugs Takaki’s shirt like a little kid. Takaki looks at him in confusion.  
  
“What?” Takaki asks.  
  
“Hey… how come you never tell me you’re Kei’s brother?” Yabu asks. Then Hikaru looks at their way, as well as Daiki. Daiki and Hikaru seem to be so shock too.  
  
“Eh? You’re Kei’s brother?!” Daiki says in shock. Hikaru looks even more confuse.  
  
“Yuya is Kei’s bother? And Dai-chan doesn’t know? That’s even more odd!” Hikaru said. Indeed, Daiki should have known since he is Kei’s bestfriend.  
  
“Well… I don’t see why I have to tell…” Takaki said calmly.  
“And how the hell you know that?” Takaki asks seriously.  
  
“I have some sources.” Yabu said. So it is true, Takaki is Inoo’s brother. But then, if their parents have married, shouldn’t their family name would be the same?  
  
“Hey, but you both have different family name.” Daiki said. He is being logical.  
  
“It’s because Kei has his read father’s family name.” Takaki said shortly. Everyone else nods.  
  
“Hey, Yabu, may I have words with you before the concert. Just the two of us, on the staff room?” Takaki said camly. He seems so serious. It looks like he is going to have a serious talk with Yabu.  
  
“About what?” Yabu asks. Well, it’s rare for Takaki to ask him into a serious talk like that.  
  
“About you, and Kei. Now that you know I am his step brother, I would like to do my job as a big brother.” Takaki said with his serious face again. Yabu had no choice but to nod.  
  
“Hai… I don’t mind…” Yabu said. But in his heart, somehow he feels nervous about having a serious talk with his crush’s brother.  
  
\--  
  
About an hour before the concert start, Inoo has arrived on the VIP room. Takaki walks there, and greets him. He also gives him a drink and a snack.  
  
“Kei… Thank you for coming here.” Takaki said honestly. He smiles warmly to Inoo and let Inoo sits on the chair that prepared only for him.  
  
“I… just have nothing to do…” Inoo says coldly. Takaki smiles again.  
  
“As I said before, I’m going to show you who can you rely on.” Takaki said as he opens the curtain of that room. Next to that room is the staff room.  
“You can see everything to the staff room, but I won’t be able to see this room from the staff room. Pretty cool, nee?” Takaki said. But Inoo keeps in silent as he looks at the window. Indeed he can see the staff room clearly.  
  
“Then what?” Inoo says. Takaki looks at Inoo dearly and he caresses Inoo’s hair.  
  
“Someone will come there, and confess everything about his feeling towards you. I’ll test him. He can’t see you from there, so everything he said is his true feeling and not only to get your attention or your sympathy. As your brother, I want to you have someone like that to rely on. He certainly won’t hurt you.” Takaki said.  
  
“And since when I admit you as my brother?” Inoo says coldly again. Takaki sighs.  
  
“It’s alright, I know you don’t want a brother like me. But I do really care about you, so just for this once, please listen to me…” Takaki plead. Well, Indeed, Inoo never wanted a brother. He hates Takaki just because Takaki took his mother’s attention from him. Isn’t it a little childish? But deep in his heart, he knows Takaki is the one who always care for him as a little brother.  
  
“Yuya…” Inoo mumbles. Takaki was astonished by it, because it is the first time ever Inoo calls him by his given name.  
  
“Yes?” Takaki asks.  
  
“I’m sorry… I… It’s not like I don’t want to have a brother like you. It’s just that… there are times that I felt jealous because everyone pays attention to you and not to me and I ended up blaming it to you. Gomen…” Inoo says. It seems like he finally admitting Takaki as his brother.  
  
“It’s alright…” Takaki said as he smiles warmly.  
“I’m glad just by having you calling my name like that.” Takaki said. Inoo smiles.  
  
“So who is this person you want to test?” Inoo asks. Takaki smiles mischievously and by that time, someone enters the staff room. It was Yabu.  
  
“That guy.” Takaki said.  
“Jaa, listen to our conversation carefully nee?” Takaki continues. Inoo was shocked when he sees Yabu was the one Takaki wants to test. Takaki gets out from the VVIP room and goes to the staff room. Inoo watches everything from there.  
  
“Hello, Kota~” Takaki said happily.  
  
“Yuya. Hi~” Yabu answer. Of course he can’t see that Inoo is watching because all he can see was a black window there.  
  
“Actually, I am here, to question you.” Takaki said. Yabu nods and leans his back on the wall.  
  
“As Kei’s brother?” Yabu asks.  
  
“Kind of.”  
  
“Go ahead. I’ll tell you everything. Well, I’ve told you most of it, so I think I really want to make this clear.” Yabu said seriously. He thinks that it’s the best change to grab Takaki’s heart, so he would approve Yabu’s feeling towards Inoo.  
  
“So… You know already that he is my little brother. I just want the best for my little brother. I never want him to get back to his trauma, or get hurt again.” Takaki said. “So before I let you go further with Kei, I shall test you.” He continued. Somehow, Yabu feels nervous now. He’s afraid that he would give a wrong answer.  
“First of all, Do you really love Kei? Purely? For he is, and not for his body?” Takaki said seriously. On the other room, Inoo watched closely, he actually wants to know the answer too.  
Takaki looks at Yabu’s eyes and Yabu also looking at Takaki’s eyes seriously. Then he answers confidently :  
  
“No… I don’t love him. My feeling for him is more than that.”  
  
TBC

~~~

Gomen nee, It's so late,  
I really have so many things to do *cry*  
My school's assignment is really like a mountain... *suicide*  
*revive* But I'll do my best to update this soon~  
Also to update 'Our Secret Play' and 'Just A Toy'

Gomen, I can't reply comment today,  
I need to study...*cry*  
But please do leave me a comment~

and,  
 __ **Thank you so much for reading!  
and sorry for late update *bow***  



	12. Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, finally, Inoo hears everything he wanted to hear.

**Title :** Stalker  
 **Pairing :** InooBu, HikaDai as side-pairing  
 **Words Count :** ~1570  
 **Rating :** PG-13  
 **Genre :** Romance, a little fluff, a little brotherhood  
 **Summary :** And so, finally, Inoo hears everything he wanted to hear.

  
~~~

Inoo smiles silently, but he still doesn’t believe that, that’s why he smiles bitterly. Takaki smiles nicely.

“So, you don’t care about anything as long as he is fine?” Takaki take a precise conclusion.

“Yeah. But I’m not a naïve child, I admit that part of me wants him so badly. In the other hand, he hates me so much for doing that thing. I regretted those honestly, that’s why I stalk him for several days now, in hope that I’ll be able to see him and apologize properly and not only from text massages.” Yabu explains. He looks at the window which is connected to the concert hall.  
“I expect nothing, but his recovery now. I hate seeing him having no one, or all gloomy.” Yabu said honestly.

“You mean, you don’t want him to be yours?” Takaki asks a tricky question. Yabu shakes his head.

“No. It’s not like that. I do want him, but obviously he doesn’t want me, so… I don’t want to force my will to him and let him do what he wants. For me, as long as he is okay, than I am too.” Yabu said.

“If you are his boyfriend, what will you do?” Takaki asks seriously. Though it’s just a friendly talk now, not an interrogation or something.

“Well… what else? Spoilt him is a dream for me~ You know, when I cuffed to him, when we were sleeping, he usually put that scared face on his face, and I really wanted to hug him, good thing I can resist it back then. But if I am is boyfriend, I would really hug him and shoo that scared face away~” Yabu said nicely. Takaki smiles.

“How about sex then? You won’t be able to get it since he has a big trauma about that.” Takaki asks.

“I don’t care about that. Relationship is not about sex, right?” Yabu answers with a smile and a pure angelic face.  
“You know, Yuyan… I would do anything to have him, I would do anything for him. And I will do anything he asks me to. Anything. Anything at all. Anything but go away.” Yabu said with a childish smile. Takaki knows from the start that Yabu is persistent.

“So if he asks you to hate him, you will?” Takaki asks.

“Well… *sigh* anything but go away, hating him, killing him, hurting him, or anything that may oppose him.” Yabu makes it clearer now. Takaki laughs.

“So you’ll do anything to make him happy then?” Takaki makes it sure for once more.

“Yeah.”

“Even if it hurts you?” Takaki asks.

“Even if it risks my life, I’ll do it.” Yabu said it confidently. “Though before I die I would like to have a kiss from him.” Yabu continues jokingly. Takaki laughs.

“Yappari… You are well minded…” Takaki mumbles. Then he opens the door that connected the staff room and the VVIP room.  
“You hear that, Kei?” Takaki asks. Yabu’s eyes get widen. He wishes Inoo is not there so Inoo didn’t hear about those things he just said. Yabu runs towards the door, and finds Inoo is crying silently.  
“Ara ara… you made my brother cries…” Takaki said to Yabu as he laughs lightly. He pats Inoo’s head slowly while Yabu doesn’t know what to do.

“Eh?! Yabai!” Yabu suddenly remembers something. He covers his face with his jackets.

“Eh What? What?” Takaki asks. Inoo looks at him with tangled face.

“I… I promised him I won’t show my face to him…” Yabu said. Now that he mentioned it. He is true.

“Eh? Silly.” Takaki said as he giggles. Inoo giggles too and stands up. He pulls Yabu’s jackets so he can see Yabu well and laughs lightly while his tears still flowing down.

“You’re the… *sobs* most idiot *sobs* persistent *sobs* hentai I ever known… *sobs* Baka…” Inoo says. He looks so incredibly cute right now. Yabu smiles.

“Is it okay you see me? Don’t you hate me?” Yabu asks. Inoo shakes his head.

“How can I hate *sobs* a hilarious baka like *sobs* you…” Inoo says. Yabu pats his head and looks to Takaki.

“Hey… you should re-educate your brother, he said nothing but insult…” Yabu said jokingly. Inoo slaps his cheeks playfully. While Takaki laughs out loud.

“I think from now on, it’s YOU who will educate him~ Nee, Kei-chan?” Takaki says as he winks to Inoo. Inoo blushes and look away.

“Eh? Eh? What? What?” Yabu asks curiously. But Takaki just look away and Inoo wiping his tears.

“Jaa, you both should settle everything on your own now. My job is done. I’ll be waiting on the dressing room~” Takaki said as he walks outside the room. And after Takaki walks outside, it turns awkward, but cute. Inoo tugs Yabu’s sleeve and looks at him with his beautiful eyes.

“Won’t you *sobs* confess to me properly?” Inoo says. Now that he mention Yabu haven’t give a proper confession yet. All he did was confessing on the text massage. Yabu blushes and look away.

“You want me to co—confess?” Yabu asks to make sure that he hears it right.

“Un…” Inoo says slowly. Yabu blushes even more.

“Hmmm, later nee?” Yabu says. He’s too shy to do it now.

“No… I want it *sobs* now…” Inoo says as he pouts. Ah, here he is, his true spoiled self.

“Well… I… Hmmmm…” Yabu got nervous.

“Second though… you can do it later…” Inoo says suddenly.

“Eh? Why?” Yabu tilts his head. Then Inoo shyly points behind Yabu. Yabu looks back and find Hikaru and Daiki already rolling on the floor, laughing silently.

“Man, you guys are cute~” Hikaru said as he wipes his tears due to much laughing.

“Yeah… too cute…” Daiki tries to stop laughing too. Inoo pouts while Yabu sighs. Then Inoo runs to Daiki to hug him.

“Mou… stop laughing…” Inoo says it Daiki.

“Hai… Hai~” Daiki said. As long as Yabu can remember, Daiki and Inoo has an issue not long ago, so they have make up already?

“You guys have made up already?” Yabu asks.

“Sort of. Well, actually, Takaki made lies about me and Hikaru to Inoo which made him angry to me and Hikaru. He did that in order to set you both up. Nice, huh?” Daiki said. What lies anyway?

“What lies?” Yabu asks.

“You know… Even if Kei always say that he hates Yuya, but actually he believe in Yuya, since he is the only one who took care of him when he encounter his trauma. And he told lies to Kei that Daiki bad mouthing Kei with me, and told him that I am the cause. Kei believed that, and ended up fighting with Daiki.” Hikaru explains. Yabu nods. Takaki is really nice, he made and plotted this so well. He set Yabu and Inoo pretty well too.

“So, now you both are a couple?” Hikaru asks. And both Inoo and Yabu shakes their head.

“I haven’t confess properly yet.” Yabu said.

“Do it then!” Daiki and Hikaru said.

“Nah. Not now. I have a better idea.” Yabu said then he walks towards the door.  
“Jaa, I’ll get ready for the concert.” He said. And before he walks away he looks to Inoo and says :  
“Watch me closely, nee?”

\--

In the middle of the concert, there are times the musician would have a little talk, right? Now, Black Rose is doing that. Since their theme for today is ‘Faithful Lover’, they are talking about lover now.

“… sou da nee? I am the only member that has a lover~” Hikaru said in the middle of the MC section. And the fans goes ‘Kyaaah~’

“But, probably our vocalist would have one too, nee? Leader?” Takaki said. Yabu smiles. And the fans start chattering.

“Sou sou~ So when will you confess?” Hikaru asks.

“How about now?” Yabu suddenly said. And the concert hall goes ‘Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~’ and ‘Yaaaaay~’

“Yeah, do it~” Takaki said, being supportive. Hikaru smiles, while Yabu grinning happily. He approach his guitar’s bag and take a flower from there.

“Eh? You’re well prepared nee?” Hikaru said.

“Of course~ I rushes to the flower shop to buy this before the concert start you know~” Yabu said proudly. On the VVIP seat, Inoo is nervous. He looks at Yabu up on the stage.  
“The one I want to confess to is actually on the VVIP room. So if you don’t mind, can everyone on the VVIP room come out~” Yabu said. The VVIP room contains only 5 people. 3 random girls, Daiki, and Inoo.

“Un un, come out~” Hikaru said, as he walks to the VVIP room which is not far from the stage and opens the door. Then all of the VVIP gets out from the room. The audiences are going crazy and cheering for Yabu.  
“But you can’t confess to this one nee, this one is mine~” Hikaru said as he hugs Daiki from behind. Again, the fans are screaming for HikaDai couple.

“No no, not that one~” Yabu said as he laughs. He gets down from the stage and kneels in front of Inoo. The camera is shooting him. And the whole concert hall paying attention on him too. He gives the flower to Inoo as he said :

“I really love you with all of my heart.  
I promise I’ll take care of you well,  
So… will you be mine, Kei?”

TBC

~~~

Whaaa~ I manage to have spare time today ( ~~Actually I make it during History class~~ )~  
Hope you like it nee~  
I don't know if I can update tomorrow or not, but oh well,  
wait for it nee~  
Please do leave me a comment,  
That would make me really happy~

and,

**_ Thank you so much for reading! _ **   



	13. Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally a stalker is officially not a stalker anymore. Now, Yabu wants to know further about his new boyfriend's past life. (What's with this summary... damn... I'm bad at it... *sulk*)

**Title :** Stalker  
 **Pairing :** InooBu  
 **Words Count :** ~1200  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, fluff  
 **Summary :** And finally a stalker is officially not a stalker anymore. Now, Yabu wants to know further about his new boyfriend's past life. (What's with this summary... damn... I'm bad at it... *sulk*)

 

  
~~~

Inoo stays in silent. He’s too shock with this kind of confession. He did ask Yabu to confess to him properly, but this? This is beyond his imagination. He was shaking because he is really nervous. Daiki looks at him while giggling, Takaki starts smiling, Hikaru also smiling, and the audience starts yelling ‘Yes! Yes! Yes! Say Yes!’. Yabu is waiting for an answer patiently and in his heart he prays that Inoo would say ‘yes’, just a simple ‘yes’ would change his world.  
  
“So what do you say? … will you be mine?” Yabu repeated his question. Inoo looks right and left panicly. It seems like he is misbehave when he’s nervous. But then, slowly and shyly he takes the flower.  
  
“Ha…hai…” Inoo says shyly. Then the whole concert hall goes ‘Yattaaaaaaaa~’ and some of them said ‘Omedetou~’.  
When hearing that answer, Yabu’s smile cannot be held anymore. He smiles so hard and jumps up and down. Then he hugs Inoo.  
  
  
“Arigatou!” Yabu says to Inoo. Inoo blushes even harder when Yabu hugs him.  
  
“Omedetou, I’m happy now that my little brother has someone~” Takaki said. Yabu smiles and mouthing ‘arigatou’ to Takaki while the concert hall goes ‘Eeeeeeh?’. Well, no one knows that Inoo is his step brother.  
  
“Jaa, since we have new couple now, why don’t we sing ‘Long Lasting Relationship’ for the last song?” Hikaru cracks an idea. And every fans seem to like the idea.  
  
“That’s good idea. Jaa, come on you two, back to stage!” Takaki said. Hikaru laughs a little and he kisses Daiki’s cheek before he got back to stage. The fans cheers for the kiss.  
While that, Yabu smiles to Inoo and he turns off his microphone.  
  
“Hontou ni, arigatou! I… I feel so happy~” Yabu said to Inoo personally. Inoo smiles shyly.  
  
“I… I feel happy too~” Inoo replied. Yabu caresses Inoo’s hair and plant a kiss on his forehead. The concert hall goes ‘Kyaaaaaa~’.  
  
“Jaa, I’m back to stage, watch me, nee?” Yabu said. He winks to Inoo and Inoo laughs lightly. Takaki, who has been waiting for Yabu to go back to stage, rolled his eyes.  
  
“Come on Kota! You can have your ‘lovey-dovey’ moment later, finish your job first!” Takaki said, and the hall filled with laughs. Yabu laughs too and turns on his microphone.  
  
“Hai hai…” he said the he pats Inoo’s head. “Jaa, nee, Kei-chan~” he said gently. The audiences smiles looking at those. Then Inoo and the others who is on the VVIP room go back to the VVIP room while Yabu got back to stage. Inoo blushes so hardly while Daiki keeps teasing Inoo for his new boyfriend.  
  
“Alright, last song would be ‘Long Lasting Relationship’ nee?” Hikaru said.  
  
“Everyone ready?” Takaki yells out. And the audience answers ‘YEAH!’.  
“Leader?” Takaki makes sure that Yabu is ready with his guitar. Yabu gives an ‘okay’ sign. Then Takaki started to play his drum, and followed by Hikaru then Yabu.  
  
“… And to this relationship, I swear,  
I’ll love you forever,  
Care for you forever,  
Never at once I’ll hurt you,  
And to this relationship, I promise,  
This long lasting relationship,  
Will never come to an end…”  
  
That was a part of the song that Yabu sings. Yabu sings it more passionately today, it almost like he is giving his all to sing this. And Indeed, because he sings this for Inoo.  
  
\--  
  
After the concert, Black Rose, Daiki and Inoo goes home together. Of course Daiki and Hikaru paired up and talking all the way on the car, while Takaki falls asleep, because he did worked so hard today. Aside from them, the new couple is being all shy and tense.  
  
“… Thank you… for the flower…” Inoo says shyly which is look so cute. Yabu smiles.  
  
“Un… You like it?” Yabu asks.  
  
“Un… it’s pretty and smells so sweet~” Inoo says as he sniffs the flower. Yabu giggles.  
  
“Yokatta. I really doesn’t know what to chose. Because right after our conversation on VVIP room, I rushed to the nearest flower shop and ask for ‘the most beautiful flower’ the shop has.” Yabu says. Inoo laughs.  
“Though, I think it’s useless to buy a flower for you.” Yabu says again. Inoo tilts his head.  
  
“Eh? Why?” Inoo asks.  
  
“Well… I thought why I should buy something that is not prettier than you…” Yabu said. Inoo blushes and looks away from Yabu.  
“Awwh you’re so cute… you’re blushing…” Yabu said. The tense and shy feeling around them is gone now. They are more lovey-dovey right now.  
  
“Sweet talker!” Inoo says while blushing.  
  
“But you love me, right?” Yabu says.  
  
“…Yeah…” Inoo answer in a small voice. Yabu laughs and ruffles his hair.  
  
“Nee, tomorrow, visit me on the Black Rose’s rehearsal room nee?” Yabu asks, more like pleading that asking though. Inoo nods without hesitation too.  
“Yay~ Arigatou~” Yabu says and hugs Inoo from his right.  
  
\--  
  
The next day, like Yabu requested, Inoo visits the Black Rose’s rehearsal room. Yabu, Takaki, and Hikaru are there.  
  
“Kei-chan~” Yabu says as soon as Inoo opens the door. He hugs Inoo and leads him to sit on the couch.  
  
“New couple… so cute indeed~” Takaki said while giggling.  
  
“Why you asked me to go here?” Inoo asks.  
  
“Nothing particular, I just want you here~” Yabu says. Inoo smiles shyly.  
  
“It’s rare to see him all shy like that!” Hikaru says and laughs. Inoo glares at him, and looks so scary, he’s back to his cold-self.  
  
“Damn your own business!” Inoo says it coldly to Hikaru.  
  
“Whoa whoa… don’t be like that, Kei-chan…” Yabu says. Then Inoo switches back to his cute-self.  
  
“But he…” Inoo says cutely.  
  
“But you can’t be like that… it’s rude you know~” Yabu says nicely. Inoo pouts.  
“Don’t pout now~” Yabu says again as he pats Inoo’s head.  
  
“Hai…” Inoo says. Then Inoo looks at Takaki.  
  
“Hey, by the way, Kei. Have you drunk your meds this morning?” Takaki asks. Inoo nods.  
  
“I have…” Inoo answers causally. Hikaru and Yabu tilts their head.  
  
“Eh? What meds?” Yabu asks.  
  
“Stress med. He got back to his trauma few days ago, remember? You caused that, Kota.” Takaki said. Yabu rolled his eyes while Hikaru laughs a little.  
“To help him overcome it, his doctor give him a meds. Herbs though.” Takaki explains. Hikaru and Yabu nods.  
  
“Whoa… I thought you both are on bad relationship… but you sure care for Kei…” Hikaru says. Indeed though, before their relationship was not really good.  
  
“Well, actually, it has always been bad, it’s just that recently it got better.” Takaki says.  
  
“But I heard you help Kei-chan to overcome his trauma 3 years ago… How can you both be on a bad relationship if you help him?” Yabu asks. Yeah, Yuri did mention about Takaki helps Inoo to overcome his trauma.  
  
“Well, We have our own stories…” Inoo says. Yabu nods. Then he said :  
  
“Then share it with us… Tell us the story…”  
  
TBC

~~~

**_ Thank you so much for reading! _ **   



	14. Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry I have to skip this, running out of time...)

**Title :** Stalker  
 **Pairing :** InooBu but for this chap I think TakaNoo is more dominant (?)  
 **Words Count :** ~1300  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, brothers, a little fluff between brothers, and a little drama  
 **Summary :** (Sorry I have to skip this, running out of time...)

 

  
~~~  
Inoo looks a bit hesitant, he walks towards the drum set and looks at Takaki.  
  
“Is it alright to tell?” Inoo asks with his usual tone.  
  
“Up to you, brother.” Takaki said, well he is easy-going person. Inoo smiles, then he looks at Hikaru and Yabu. Inoo’s expression is changing to cute into serious and his tone also serious, like the cold-self Inoo Kei.  
  
“He actually always been good to me, it’s just that I always said he is the worst.” Inoo said.  
“3 years ago, he’s the one who would come to my room, giving me food, giving me my meds, and clean me…”  
  
 _*Flash back*_  
  
 _“Where’s Kei?” Takaki asks to Ruka who is cleaning the kitchen wears._  
  
 _“He haven’t come out from his room, sir, it has been 3 days.” Ruka answered._  
  
 _“Has he eaten anything?” Takaki asks again as he puts a bowl of porridge and a glass of water to the tray._  
  
 _“No sir, he hasn’t.” Ruka answers shortly. Takaki sighs and puts a cup of jelly to the tray._  
  
 _“Jaa, I’ll try to ask him again today.” Takaki said. Actually, for this last 3 days, Takaki always come to Inoo’s room and always brings him food and his meds, but never at once Inoo ever wanted to eat it, nor talk with Takaki._  
 _Takaki knocks Inoo’s room door before he opens the door. Inoo was on the bed, under the blanket and looking emptily to the ceiling._  
  
 _“Good evening, Kei… How are you? Aren’t you hungry?” Takaki said cheerfully as he puts the tray on the table and takes the bowl of porridge before he sits on the chair near the bed. Inoo says nothing, he doesn’t even want to see Takaki._  
 _“How about if I feed you, will you eat?” Takaki said nicely as he spoons the porridge. He feed it to Inoo, but Inoo doesn’t want to open his mouth._  
 _“I cooked this… don’t you at least wanted to try it? Just one spoon?” Takaki tries to compromise. But, Inoo keeps in silent. Inoo looks at Takaki and pushes Takaki’s hand away._  
 _“You don’t want it?” Takaki asks, Inoo looks at him with a glare. Just by then, Their mother comes in, Inoo’s face turns happier._  
  
 _“Ara… you’re feeding Kei? You’re such nice boy, Yuya…” Their mother said as she ruffles Takaki’s head._  
 _“Jaa, after this, why don’t we have dinner together at your favorite restaurant? Ruka can take care of Kei. Nee?” Their mother said. Right that moment, Inoo’s face turns hateful, he reaches the bowl that Takaki hold and pushes it, and it fell down, the bowl breaks._  
  
 _“Oh my… Kei… why did you do that?” Their mother said. Their mother was about to clean it up with tissue but Takaki stops her._  
  
 _“No mom, I’ll clean it up. I think it’s better for you to leave for a while.” Takaki said._  
  
 _“You’re really a good boy, Yuya… Jaa, I’ll get your father and we’ll go out okay?” She said. But Takaki shakes his head._  
  
 _“No. I don’t want to leave Kei, you can have dinner with father. I’ll stay here.” Takaki said nicely._  
  
 _“Alright then~” Their mother said and finally goes outside the room. Takaki cleans the mess Inoo made, while talking to Inoo._  
  
 _“Today I made you a cup of orange jelly, because I heard you like jelly…” Takaki said as he takes the pieces of the broken bowl._  
 _“You like jelly, right? I like them too! I always bring jelly to school so I can eat it after lunch…” Takaki said again as he still picks up the pieces._  
 _“But… those bullies always takes my lunch box away, and messes with it… or sometimes they throw it away to the garbage can…” Takaki said sadly._  
 _“I envy you, mom said you’re popular at school… but me, they always bully me and beat me up as if I am their punching bag.” Takaki said as he wipes the porridge from the floor._  
 _“Luckly, I have a little brother, he was really supportive and loving, but… last year, he died on an accident. I miss him so much, that’s why when dad said we’ll be siblings and you’ll be my little brother I’m really excited.” Takaki said again. He doesn’t know if Inoo listen or not, but he keeps talking anyway. Inoo hears that of course but he doesn’t say anything._  
 _Takaki takes the cup that contains jelly he made and feed it to Inoo, but Inoo doesn’t open his mouth again._  
 _“You don’t want to eat this too?” Takaki asks gently, and Inoo shakes his head._  
 _“Jaa, why don’t you tell me what do you want to eat, I’ll make it for you…” Takaki said but Inoo shakes his head again._  
 _“Please, you need to eat… I… I don’t want to lose another brother…” Takaki said, but Inoo keeps in silent._  
  
 _\--_  
  
 _The next day, Takaki comes back to Inoo’s room in the morning, with a tray of food._  
  
 _“Today… I bring you chicken soup, I heard you like chicken soup.” Takaki said. Inoo looks at him and Inoo can see that there are so many scars on Takaki’s hand, and he assumes that Takaki got the scars while making the soup. But not only that, Inoo also can see that Takaki’s face is swollen. Inoo points Takaki’s face._  
  
 _“Why?” Inoo said. After 3 days, finally he spoke. Takaki seems happy with it and ended up getting excited._  
  
 _“Eh? You talked! Yay~” Takaki said happily._  
 _“Ah, this… this morning I went to the market and met with the bullies… and this happen… But I’m okay~” Takaki said happily. Then he feed Inoo the soup but Inoo refuses to eat it._  
 _“You don’t want it?” Takaki asks, and Inoo shakes his head._  
 _“Jaa, how about this? I made you grape jelly.” Takaki said and feed Inoo the grape jelly he made for Inoo. And Inoo eats it. Takaki smiles widely._  
 _“Dou? You like it?” Takaki asks, and Inoo nods._  
  
 _After that day, Inoo wants to eat, and little by little he started to talk with Takaki, though all things that comes out from Inoo’s mouth to Takaki was only insults. It was nice, Takaki lives there happily, until one day Inoo says something._  
  
 _“You’re an attention whore.” Inoo said as Takaki feed him._  
  
 _“Eh? Why you said that?” Takaki asks._  
  
 _“You took away my mom’s attention.” Inoo says coldly._  
  
 _“I never mean to.”_  
  
 _“I hate you.”_  
  
 _“Don’t say that…”_  
  
 _“I hate you.”_  
  
 _“Jaa, what do you want me to do then?”_  
  
 _“Move out.” Inoo says. Takaki looks sad, but then he sighs. It’s not an easy request, but then again, Takaki would do anything to make him recover again. He’s just simply a loving brother._  
  
 _“Okay… but, let me stay here until next week, at least until you’re said that you’re okay by the doctor, nee?” Takaki said and Inoo nods. His expression always be cold, and Takaki was always smiles for him._  
  
 _*end of flash back*_  
  
“Eeeeh? Yuya did those?!” Both Yabu and Hikaru said with their shock tone. Takaki laughs lightly.  
  
“Yes, he did those~” Inoo said.  
“Nee, Yuya, I’m fine if you’re going to come back home now. In fact, I would like to live with you again, with mom and dad…” Inoo continues seriously.  
  
“You serious?” Takaki asks.  
  
“Un…” Inoo says.  
  
“Alright, I’ll move in again.” Takaki said nicely with a gentle smile. Inoo smiles too. Then he looks at Yabu, and points his finger to Yabu.  
  
“And you!” Inoo says firmly, like his cold-old-self.  
  
“Ye—yes?” Yabu says. Inoo looks so serious again and he approaches Yabu. He stopped around 1 meters away from Yabu, Inoo smiles before finally he said :  
  
“Let’s live together again?”  
  
TBC

~~~

Sorry for the late update~  
I have to do some studying~  
Hope you like this nee~  
I'll update ASAP too,  
as soon as I have some free time nee~

jaa,  
 ** _Thank you so much for reading!_**  



	15. Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Well, actually this is just an ending, and I think I've failed in making this *sulk*)

**Title :** Stalker  
 **Pairing :** InooBu  
 **Words Count :** ~1600  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, Fluff  
 **Summary :** (Well, actually this is just an ending, and I think I've failed in making this *sulk*)

  
~~~

Yabu blinked his eyes for several times and looking to Inoo like he doesn’t believe what Inoo said to him. He smiles, he seriously like that idea, but then an idea come up.  
  
“Okay! But you have to be Black Rose’s keyboardist… how’s that?” Yabu said. It seems like he still wants Inoo to be his keyboardist. Inoo rolled his eyes.  
  
“Never mind.” Inoo said as he walks away. He was pouting and he walks towards the door. Well he already said that he hates popularity and he hates to perform in front of a lot of people. He is just like being in a small group and not gathering too much attention.  
  
“Seriously, Kota never gives up…” Takaki said and he ended it with laughs. Hikaru laughs too.  
  
“Hey hey, don’t you want me to live with you?” Yabu asks as he grabs Inoo’s hand in order to stop him from running away.  
  
“… I’m fine without having you around.” Said Inoo with his cold tone and angry expression. Then he lets go of Yabu’s hand and leaves the room. Yabu was about to chase him but Takaki stopped him.  
  
“Let him be… He’ll miss you soon.” Takaki said as he giggles.  
  
“He really change into somewhat cutie boy… like my penguin~” Hikaru said. Yabu laughs.  
  
“Ah well… if he’s still angry until school time’s over, I’ll apologize~” Yabu said. They are just dating for about a day, and now Inoo already mad to Yabu. This couple is just somewhat adorable in its own way.  
  
\--  
  
When the school ends, Inoo comes to Yabu’s class, so they can walk home together. Just like Takaki said, Inoo gives in on being angry and ended up missing Yabu himself, though he still doesn’t agree to be the keyboardist of black rose.  
  
“Wanna go home now?” Yabu asks to his boyfriend.  
  
“Un…” Inoo says shortly.  
  
“Still mad?” Yabu asks teasingly and Inoo pouts. Yabu ruffles his head and looks at Hikaru, Daiki and Takaki.  
“Let’s walk home together?” Yabu said. The others agree and walks to the school gate together. Of course, Yabu walks beside Inoo, Daiki and Hikaru walks side by side behind Yabu and Inoo, while Takaki… ah well he’s walking behind Hikaru and Daiki. They were almost got into the school’s gate but then Takaki grabs Inoo’s hand and pulls it. Inoo pulled back and ended up fell into Takaki’s chest.  
  
“What the hell you’re doing?” Yabu asks. Takaki gives him a serious look, Inoo pushes Takaki away.  
  
“What’s with you Yuyan?” Inoo says.  
  
“I… Let’s go from the back door~” Takaki said calmly. Everyone tilts their head.  
  
“Why?” They said in union.  
  
“I… I want to buy some ingredients! Yes… Hmmm I want to make something for tonight and the Himawari market is closer if we take the back door.” Takaki said. The other wants to argue, but then Takaki looks at Yabu deeply and Yabu understands it.  
  
“Yeah! Let’s go there~ I want to buy some fruits too.” Yabu lied. Takaki smiles, and mouthing ‘thank you’.  
  
“Alright then~” Inoo says. Then they take the back door. While they are walking, Yabu takes out his phone and send Takaki a massage.  
  
Yabu : Why was that?  
Yuya : Izuin’s son was there, beside the bike’s parking lot…  
Yabu : Eh? Why the heck he is here?  
Yuya : Visiting his father maybe? Idk…  
Yabu : Sou ka… so you’re trying to make Kei doesn’t meet him?  
Yuya : Well yeah, if he sees that hentai again… he might be stress out again… And hey, thank you for helping me just then~  
Yabu : It’s alright… Hey… I’m just wondering… did Izuin ever know that his son raped Kei?  
Yuya : Nah…  
Yabu : But there were a lot of people there, weren’t there? Not even one student try to help Kei? Or call try police?  
Yuya : No… the case was, those who saw also ‘taste’ Kei…  
Yabu : Eeehhh?!  
Yuya : That’s why it is a big trauma for him. And that’s also why you has to protect him right! Or else, I’ll really chop you down…  
Yabu : Hai brother in low to be~  
Yuya : Don’t call me that! Ahahaha~  
  
\--  
  
Right now, Yabu and Inoo are all alone in Inoo’s room. Hikaru and Daiki already gone home while Takaki is downstairs talking with his mother. Inoo lies on the bed while Yabu skimming Inoo’s bookshelf.  
  
“It’s not this many when I last came here… You sure bought a lot~” Yabu said as he walks to the bed and sit on the bed.  
  
“Because I do nothing but read…” Inoo said, coldly. Yabu giggles, as he remembers that how Inoo talks to him now is exactly the same as when they first met.  
  
“You’re so cold to me…” Yabu pouts. Inoo giggles seeing Yabu pouts. He crawls closer to Yabu and lays his head to Yabu’s lap.  
  
“I’m sorry…” Inoo says. He closes his eyes and tugs Yabu’s shirt. They keeps in silent for some moments, until something comes to Yabu’s mind. He remembers about that Izuin’s son, and wonders about something.  
  
“Nee, Kei…” Yabu softly calls for his boyfriend.  
  
“Hmmmm?” Inoo replied.  
  
“Are you still scared when it comes to ‘it’?” Yabu asks. Inoo opens his eyes and buried his head on Yabu’s stomach. Then Yabu can hear ‘un’ faintly.  
“Are you scared of being hurt?” Yabu asks. Inoo nods.  
“Don’t be baby…” Yabu said as he lovingly caresses Inoo’s head. Inoo sits down and hugs his own knees.  
  
“It’s scary even when I hear the word… It’s terrifying even if it is just a slightest touch… I hate pain… I’m scared of it…” Inoo says. He looks so scared. Well, knowing what he had gone through, Yabu understand how he is scared.  
  
“That day… you were alone, Kei. Now, you have me. I won’t let anyone lay a finger to you. I, myself, will never lay a finger on you, until you’re ready.” Yabu said lovingly. He hugs Inoo’s body and Inoo clings to him.  
  
“Really?” He says, almost like a sob.  
  
“Yes, darling…” Yabu said with his gentle voice.  
“Nee, about your request earlier, is it still valid?” Yabu asks. Inoo tilts his head but not letting the hug go.  
  
“What request?” Inoo asks.  
  
“About living with you, here…?” Yabu says.  
  
“Well, if you voluntary move in and without any condition, then yes.” Inoo says. Yabu giggles.  
  
“Sou ka?” Yabu said before he laughs lightly. He hugs Inoo tighter, “Where will Yuya’s room be?” Yabu asks out of curiosity.  
  
“His old room, 2 rooms from here.” Inoo says. Yabu nods, then he wonders where would his room be, will it be next door?  
  
“Then, if I move here too, where my room be?” Yabu asks. Inoo thinks for a while. In his house there’s still a lot of room that is available, even the next door is available.  
  
“Anywhere you want~ You can even choose nest door~” Inoo says. Yabu smiles when he heard that answer.  
  
“Anywhere I want?” Yabu makes sure. His objective is obvious already.  
  
“Yes~” Inoo innocently answer. Yabu lets go of the hug and smiles.  
  
“How about this room?” Yabu said. Inoo tilts his head.  
  
“You mean you want to have the same room as me?”  
  
“Yeah, I wanna be your room mate~” Yabu said cutely. Inoo smiles cutely and nods happily.  
  
“You can~” Inoo says. Yabu knows that would be the answer, so he smiles and pats Inoo’s head.  
  
“Nee, Kei. Actually there is something I wanted other than being your room mate…” Yabu said honestly.  
  
“What’s that?” Inoo asks.  
  
“Our first kiss. We haven’t kissed, right?” Yabu said. Inoo immediately blushes and lowered his head in order to hide his blushing cheeks. Yabu sees that blushing cheeks, and indeed, Inoo is ao adorable for him.  
  
“…I…” Inoo seems to be nervous.  
  
“Can I have your kiss please?” Yabu asks as he moves his face closer to Inoo. Now their face is about 5 cm away, and Yabu can feel Inoo’s unstable breath indicating that he is nervous.  
  
“..U—Un” Inoo shyly answers. Yabu smiles and moves even closer. Yabu puts his hands on Inoo’s shoulder and he can see that Inoo is closing his eyes, ready for a kiss. Then finally Yabu pull Inoo closer and their lips touches. It was just an innocent kiss without tongue involve until Yabu licks Inoo’s lips and Inoo opens his mouth a bit so Yabu can travels his tongue inside his mouth. Then it turns into a hot kiss.  
  
“That was really nice~” Yabu said when they have broke their kiss. Yabu already casually talk while Inoo still blushing like a boiled crab.  
“Aww you’re so cute~” Yabu teases and Inoo laughs lightly and playfully slaps Yabu’s cheek.  
“Kei, I just love you so much, I can’t let anyone have you~ I swear I’ll protect you right~” Yabu says. Inoo smiles.  
  
“I… I love you too, baka…” Inoo says. Yabu laughs.  
  
“Aah, It’s my first time hearing that… and you call me baka…” Yabu said as he acted sad, but Inoo hits his head.  
  
“I love you, baka!” Inoo repeated. This time both of them laughs.  
  
“I love you too, darling~ I’m moving here soon, so yoroshiku nee~” Yabu said.  
  
“Un~”  
  
After that day, they live together in Inoo’s house, having a nice relationship and an adorable one. Inoo, he finally agrees to be Black Rose’s keyboardist after Yabu asks him to for 1000 times. As  Yabu keeps his promise to protect Inoo, even though sometimes he, himself wanted to rape Inoo, but he manages to hold himself. And deep inside Yabu’s heart, he loves Inoo for who he is, even though sometimes he wonders :  
  
“When will we have our ‘first’ time?”  
  
Knowing that thought, Inoo commented on his heart :  
  
“Yappari, he’s a hentai boy… I love him though~”  
  
~END~

~~~

Today, I have 2 hours of math subject,  
and they teacher is absent,  
I was given an assignment, but I've done it at home,  
so, I used the time to make this~  
Ahahahaha~  
Though personally I think this one is failed *sulk*  
Even though the idea of the plot is nice (which is made by my class mate)  
*********-chan, sorry nee, I ruined your idea...

Jaa, that's it for today~  
Next time would be InooBu ONE-SHOT~  
Kyaah it's been a while I made One-shot~

I'm sorry I can't reply comment again today,  
I have to study for Biology and Math-2 tests tomorrow~  
But please do leave me a comment,  
I'll reply it as soon as I can~

and,  
 ** _Thank you for reading!_**  



End file.
